Colegio de Señoritas
by Anitikis
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa, la tipica adolescente rebelde que hace sus propias reglas, es obligada a estudiar en un colegio de mujeres, lugar donde encontrara a la unica persona que es capaz de voltear su mundo de cabeza. *** Mimato ***
1. El inicio de mis problemas

**Antes que nada, hola a todos los seguidores de mis fics anteriores. Este es el proyecto que voy a producir este año junto con mi nee-san Ayana Satoh. Y si piensan que voy a volver a abandonar Odaiba Memories estan equivocados por que estoy trabajando en eso tambien. Espero que les agrade esta historia por que la tendran para rato con todas las ideas que se nos ocurrieron... y sobre todo queremos su opinion.**

_**Los personajes lamentablemente no nos pertenecen T.T**_

**Capitulo 1:** El Inicio de mis problemas

-¡Un internado! Yo estaría en un internado…- fue una de las primeras cosas que intente asimilar, aunque todavía no me hacia a la idea. Ciertamente comprendía que lo que había hecho una semana atrás no había estado del todo bien, pero todos alguna vez hemos vestido con ropa interior femenina la estatua del fundador de nuestra escuela y arruinado un discurso del director para pasar un video suyo bailando como Elvis Presley, aunque después de todo no era justo una medida tan extrema.

Había pensado escapar, pero sabía que luego de haberlo hecho unas cien veces papá seguramente había colocado una alarma que, al menor contacto con la cerradura, esta comenzaría a emitir un terrible sonido.

Mientras empacaba mis cosas, recordaba lo que había sucedido hacia unos segundos en la sala…

_Flashback_

_Me dirigía a mi habitación luego de cenar, como todas las noches, aunque antes de poner un pie en la escalera, mis padres me llamaron desde la sala con la típica frase "podrías venir un momento", aso solo significaba dos cosas: o al fin había comprendido que yo solo quería ser una artista, o estaba en problemas otra vez, me decidí por la segunda opción mientras caminaba en dirección a ellos. Al llegar a la sala, tome asiento en mi sillón, o banca de los acusados en este caso, y puse mi sonrisa más inocente, aunque sabiendo que claramente no engañaba a nadie:_

_-Esta tarde llamo el director- comenzó mi papá tratando de mantener la cordura, y sabiendo que todo intento era en vano, debido a que todas nuestras conversaciones terminaban con él hacho una fiera y yo gritando mientras azotaba la puerta de mi cuarto- nos dijo que teníamos una cita pero que no aparecimos en todo el día… resulto ser que volviste a realizar una de tus travesuras-_

_-Olvide decirles lo de la reunión- mentí mientras ellos me miraban sabiendo que eso no era cierto- pero yo no hice nada malo esta semana-_

_-Di cualquier cosa pero nada te salvara… te grabaron con una cámara de seguridad mientras "decorabas la estatua"- dijo sonriendo, a lo cual yo me maldecía por haber olvidado desconectar las malditas cámaras esa noche- y sobre el incidente del video, el director averiguo que curiosamente una jovencita muy parecida a ti amenazo a los chicos del club de informática y se llevo un proyector el mismo día que fue la reunión- remato mientras lo miraba desafiante, aunque por dentro estaba furiosa… definitivamente Aino y sus seguidores nerds me las pagarían por bocas flojas _

_-Así que- prosiguió- despídete de la escuela y empaca tus cosas, por que sales mañana mismo-_

_-Eso quiere decir que al fin dejaran que vaya a New York- exclame contenta_

_Por un momento me encontraba en la gloria. Siempre había tratado de convencer a mis padres para que me dejaran terminar mis estudios en New York, luego me dedicaría por completo a mi carrera musical, pero lo pensé detenidamente…él jamás había acomodado la palabra "Estado Unidos" en la frase anterior, y en efecto… ese no era mi destino_

_-Empaca tus cosas, por que mañana mismo entraras de interna en un colegio para mujeres- me dijo sonriendo, pero esta vez maliciosamente_

_-Oblíguenme- esa era mi palabra favorita, siempre que no quería hacer algo la decía e inmediatamente mis padres o cualquier persona desistía sin intentar nada. Papá en cambio, seguía sonriendo, así que para que no pensara que bromeaba, cruce mis brazos y lo mire desafiante, aunque no sirvió de nada_

_-Esta bien… supongo que te gustara la idea de terminar el año en la casa de tu tía- respondió con normalidad_

_-No lo harías…- dije exasperada, si había algo que de verdad odiaba eran esos monos que mi tía llamabas sus "pequeños querubines". Cualquiera que estuviera diez minutos con ellos pensaría que son la reencarnación de Satanás, o que fueron un error genético de la naturaleza. No… definitivamente no iba a terminar con una crisis nerviosa antes de ser una estrella, por que luego de ver como se llevaron a la ultima niñera de esos mocosos (amarrada con una camisa de fuerza), no iba a ser la siguiente en la lista_

_-Tú decides, ahora te sugiero que empaques solamente- respondió mientras se relajaba en el sofá_

_-¡Los odio!- grite a todo pulmón subiendo las escaleras- siempre me complican la vida, nadie me obligara a ir a ese lugar…- continúe gritando pero esta vez desde la puerta de mi cuarto-… así sea lo ultimo que haga, oyeron ¡nadie!- luego azote la puerta tan fuerte como pude y comencé a arrojar al suelo todo lo que tenia alrededor_

_-¡Maldito director! Por su culpa pasare el resto del año conviviendo con unas sangronas… la próxima vez que vea a Minako la matare, ella y su gran idea de la apuesta-_

_Fin Flashback_

Resople… Minako era mi mejor amigas, aunque a veces pienso que es el karma personal que merezco por todas las cosas que hago. Somos como uña y mugre, o mas bien como las tachas y los rockeros, simplemente inseparables. Hace poco hicimos una apuesta con unas chicas mayores y nos toco vestir el monumento, cosa que disfrute aunque no es justo que yo pague por todo teniendo que convivir con unas princesas caprichosas que seguramente se creían la gran cosa.

Me recosté en mi cama observando una foto que se hallaba en mi mesita de luz… cualquiera que me viera ahora jamás pensaría que fui una porrista, mas bien la capitana del equipo y la chica mas codiciada de todo el colegio. Era las mas cariñosa, bondadosa y sencilla, hasta que la persona que mas me importaba me traiciono, entonces comprendí que en este mundo los buenos son pisoteados como insectos, mientras que los malos sobreviven. Inmediatamente me volví contra las reglas y deje el equipo, ya no seria mas esa niña dulce, sino que me convertiría en un adolescente rebelde que solo se preocupa por cumplir sus sueños, sin importar a quien enfrentara para lograrlo...

* * *

Debí quedarme dormida, por que unos rayos de luz que se colaban por mi ventana me hicieron volver a la realidad. Había tenido un sueño muy raro… ¡yo era obligada a ir a un colegio de mujeres! Reí ante la idea mientras estiraba mis brazos, luego me encamine a mi armario para buscar algo que ponerme, cuando encontré sobre la silla de mi escritorio, un atuendo que se parecía al de una muñeca pero que era de mi talla. ¡Mierda! No había sido un sueño y no tenía otra alternativa.

Comencé a examinar las prendas ¿Quién en su sano juicio usaría esto? La camisa era blanca, de una tela caliente y muy fea para mi gusto; encima debía colocarme una corbata negra y un chaleco a cuadros rojo y negro. De la falda ni hablar ¡era hasta la rodilla! Por un momento reconsidere la idea de vivir con mis tíos… una sensación de escalofríos recorrió mi cuerpo. No… prefería soportar esto a convivir con esos animales, además papá nunca menciono "como" debo de ir vestida, solo que debía escoger lo que prefería.

Inmediatamente busque unas tijeras y recorte la pollera hasta la mitad, luego coloque unos pins en la corbata y descosí los orificios del chaleco, además preferí no usar la camisa *, no por estudiar en un internado, vestiría como esas inútiles. Fui hasta mi espejo para corroborar mi aspecto… decidí agregar el cinto con tachas, que Minako me regalo el día de mi cumpleaños, y delinear mis ojos, además deje suelta la corbata.

Con el mejor de los humores (nótese el sarcasmo) baje las escaleras llevando a rastras mi maleta, ¿con quien o quienes trataría en esa escuela? La verdad podía imaginarme unas inocentes niñas, que cuando quedaban solas podían llegar a ser unas arpías desquiciadas… tal vez podría darles una lección. Sonreí ante la idea mientras me acomodaba en el sofá de la sala… definitivamente hoy seria un día muy muy largo.

Encendí la televisión en busca de algo que me distrajera, ya que por lo visto mis padres aun no estaban listos. Cuando pasaba por MTV, encontré mi video favorito… en pocas palabras adoraba a Paramore, tenia que admitir que desde que escuche una vez un tema suyo me fascinaron, así que puse a todo volumen la televisión y comencé a cantar _Decode* _junto con Halley, simulando que el control remoto era un micrófono. Me concentre tanto en cantar, que tarde en darme cuenta de que alguien había apagado el bendito aparato y yo aun continuaba cantando a todo pulmón.

-Muy bien jovencita- repuso papá tomando mi maleta- hora de partir… a ver si en esa escuela aprendes un poco de respeto y al fin te comportes como una señorita-

-Ja ja ja, esa si estuvo buena pero ni aunque me acostara con el hombre mas tierno del mundo cambiaria para ser una blanca paloma- respondí mientras me levantaba. Mis padres se habían acostumbrado a mis expresiones, aunque siempre papá terminaba algo molesto, cosa que me agradaba

-Espera un momento- prosiguió tomándome el brazo- ese no es el uniforme que tu madre dejo en tu cuarto esta mañana… ¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto furioso mientras yo me soltaba de su agarre y caminaba en dirección al auto como si nada hubiera ocurrido

-¿Te gusta? le hice unos pequeños ajustes por que era muy feo ¿o acaso pensaron que me vestiría así?- respondí sonriendo a lo cual papá me devolvió una mirada envenenada- además- proseguí- acordamos que solo debía elegir, nunca la manera de ir vestida-

Dejo la maleta en el porta equipajes mientras yo me acomodaba en el asiento del acompañante y ponía algo de música a todo volumen. Cuando entro al vehiculo, suspiro resignado por que sabia que definitivamente no lograría hacerme cambiar de opinión sobre mi uniforme. La verdad ese colegio quedaba mas alejado de lo que pensaba por que al salir de la ciudad, seguimos una carretera por un buen rato. El paisaje era hermoso, había un bosque alrededor del camino y una variada clase de árboles. No dijimos una palabra en todo el trayecto, solo me limite a darle unas miradas desafiantes mientras el sonreía, ya que al fin se libraría de mi.

Cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, cruzamos una enorme reja negra que se encontraba rodeada de unos muros altos. Alrededor se extendía un jardín lleno de flores y distintas esculturas que no supe reconocer, mas adelante se encontraba un gran monumento, que al parecer era en honor a la fundadora del colegio… al menos podría expresar mi arte una noche de estas. Continuamos un poco mas hasta llegar a la entrada de un gran edificio, aunque no parecía un colegio, más bien me recordó a esas mansiones que vi una vez en la televisión. Toda le estructura se encontraba pintada de blanco, y las ventanas tenían detalles en rosa pálido… ¡perfecto! Además de tener sangronas en este colegio también les incrementan el ego haciéndoles creer que son princesas y este su castillo. Resople ante la idea, y continúe observando lo que se hallaba a mi alrededor, cuando note que una señora, supongo que la directora, estaba aguardando en la puerta principal con una pizarra entre sus manos.

Al llegar, papá se bajo del auto, la saludo como si la conociera de toda la vida y me hizo un seña con la mano para que lo acompañara, mientras me dedicaba una mirada amenazadora. Salí del vehiculo con el mejor de los humores que pude (¿se nota el sarcasmo?) y la sonrisa mas falsa, al ver mi "uniforme" la directora se quedo pasmada aunque trato de no prestar atención.

-Hija déjame presentarte a la honorable directora de este establecimiento, la señorita Natsuko Takaishi- exclamo mi papá, haciendo que ella se sonrojara- que por cierto es gran amiga de tu madre-

Inmediatamente la mujer me "abrazo", por no decir que me estaba dejando sin aire, mientras lloraba y decía unas estupidas cursilerías

-No puedo creer que la hija de mi mejor amiga estará en este colegio- si había algo que odiaba era la gente que se ponía melosa- será un gusto tenerte con nosotros Mimi-

Y aquí estaba, apunto de ingresar a la boca del lobo, con una mujer cínica y un papá alegre por que al fin seria problema de alguien más. Definitivamente este era el comienzo de mis problemas…

*_Al estilo de Belinda en la telenovela "Camaleones"_

*_La canción que cantaron para Twilight_ (N/A: La adoro ^^)

---- *******----

¿Y que les parecio?

Esperamos sus rewiews lo antes posible para saber sus opiniones

en el proximo capitulo que se llamara _La caceria _apareceran los demas potagonistas de esta historia

Atte... Anitikis-Ayana Satoh


	2. La caceria

**Nos alegra que les haya gustado la historia así que sin mas les dejamos con la lectura**

**Capitulo 2: **La Cacería

Luego de que el auto de mi papá se alejara, la directora se encamino en dirección al edificio, seria y controlando unos datos en su pizarra. Tome mi maleta de muy mala gana y la seguí; al ingresar por la gran puerta vaya que me sorprendí, los pasillo se encontraban decorados con cuadros en ambos costados y en las esquinas había esculturas de las que se ven en los museos. Cuando llegamos a las escaleras, se detuvo para hablarme:

-Mimi por lo que habrás podido notar este colegio es muy prestigiosos y la primera norma es la vestimenta. Bajo ninguna excusa te permitiré que andes con eso así que enseguida te mandare un nuevo uniforme a tu habitación- ¿Y quien se creía que era para hablarme así? Tendré que ponerla en su lugar.

-Mire… yo no vine aquí por que quería, además con esa cara de cínica que puso hace unos momentos no crea que me convenció- respondí sonriendo- yo tengo mis reglas y ni usted ni nadie hará que me vista como una muñeca de porcelana ¿me escucho señorita? O más bien señora, por que con esa cara parece que ya le llego la menopausia- lo supuse, estaría en problemas pero yo nunca dije que no haría nada mientras estuviera aquí. Sin embargo, ella sonrío mientras subía las escaleras.

-Veo que tendremos que trabajar en tus modales mientras estés aquí, pero ese no será problemas porque tuve casos peores- ¿acaso estaba desafiándome? Ya vería esa…

-Estas en la habitación numero cinco- prosiguió mientras abría una puerta- aquí esta el horario de tus clases, las llaves del cuarto y un programa con las actividades de los equipos extra clases…- me entrego los elementos, luego se aclaro la garganta para que las demás chicas de la habitación le prestaran atención

-Señoritas, lamento interrumpir su hora de descanso- todas de repente se acomodaron sentándose en sus camas. La primera era una pelirroja y al parecer mayor que yo, llevaba el cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta las poco mas debajo de los hombros; a su lado estaba una chica castaña con ojos café, era la menor de todas y tenia una bonita sonrisa. La tercera chica llevaba gafas y tenia el cabello morado, estaba escribiendo algo en su notebook pero inmediatamente lo dejo cuando la directora hablo; en una de las esquinas de la habitación se encontraba la cuarta chica, era pelirroja y lo admitía, tenia estilo por que también había modificado el uniforme pero algo mas me llamo la atención… ¡tenia unos atributos enormes! además llevaba gafas moradas, los audífonos de un iPod en sus oídos y miraba a las demás, incluyéndome, con un gesto de superioridad; y por ultimo la frutillita del postre era una rubia que me observaba con una sonrisa desquiciada, muy parecida a la del Gato de Cheshire*, tenia el cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-Ella es Mimi Tachikawa, será su nueva compañera de cuarto… espero que se llevan bien y le enseñen las reglas que tenemos en este lugar- prosiguió mientras todas asentían sonriendo, al parecer las tenían entrenadas como mascotas- ahora sin mas me retiro, que tengan un lindo día jovencitas-

Me observo por ultima vez y luego salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso. Había seis camas en el cuarto, tres a la derecha y tres a la izquierda. Al final, cerca de la ventana, se encontraba la mía, ya que era la única desocupada. Me encamine hacia ella de mala gana y arroje mi maleta al suelo, desplomándome en el suave colchón, de repente sentí que un par de ojos se habían posado sobre mi así que me levante encontrando a la rubia, que me miraba de manera curiosa:

-¡Hola!- dijo con voz alegre y chillona- soy Zoe Orimoto, es un gusto conocerte y ser tu compañera-

-H-hola- respondí con voz neutra

-Ahora que veo que somos las mejores amigas ¿podría preguntarte algo?- ¿Mejores amigas? ¿Cuando le había dicho yo a esta güera que éramos amigas? ¡Habían pasado dos segundos desde que nos conocimos!... asentí, por que seguramente serian preguntas sin importancias como cual es mi edad o por que estoy aquí, así que decidí comer uno de los chocolates que había traído mientras tanto

-¿Alguna vez te ligaste a alguien? ¿Quién fue? ¿Te dolió? ¿Usaron protección? ¿En donde lo hicieron?- exclamo intrigada sacando un cuaderno de apuntes ¿acaso se refería a _eso?_ Inmediatamente se me subió el color al rostro, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me ahogue con el dulce

-¡Zoe!- grito la pelirroja mayor acercándose junto con la castaña- discúlpala a veces hace comentarios fuera de lugar… Soy Sora Takenouchi y ella es Hikari Yagami, pero de cariño le decimos solo Kari- agrego al tiempo que ambas sonreían

-E-es un placer- logre articular tratando de salir del estado de shock, la verdad Zoe me había sorprendido… creo que las subestime un poco, así que de ahora en adelante estaré alerta

-Sora…- esta vez hablo Kari frunciendo el ceño- me dijiste que me explicarías que era _ligarse _a alguien y todavía no lo has hecho- reclamo mientras se cruzaba de brazos… ¿acaso esta niña jamás tuvo _la charla_? Eso si era deprimente, y yo que pensaba que eran maduras

-Bueno veras…- balbuceo la pelirroja nerviosa- ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas a Taichi? Después de todo él es tu hermano mayor y le encantara hablar contigo de eso-

-Niñas… a veces son tan ingenuas- dijo la chica que hasta hace unos momentos había permanecido callada escuchando música- ¿Por qué no hablas con ella de eso Takenouchi? O acaso a ti tampoco te lo dijeron- continuo mientras sonreía burlonamente

-Mira Rika tu no te entrometas en lo que no te importa ¿Por qué mejor no llamas a Ryo y lo molestas a él? Te aseguro que ya debe estar loco por oír tu dulce voz- respondió Sora haciendo que se enfureciera demasiado

-Tienes razón- hablo con sarcasmo- le voy a contar que tengo una patética vida con una soltera desesperada, una chiquilla inocente y la defensora del bien común, ósea tu- remato señalándola mientras Zoe estaba alerta por si comenzaban a golpearse

-¿Podrían hacer silencio? Estoy trabajando en algo muy importante y no dejan que me concentre- esta vez fue la de cabello morado, que intervino sin despegar la vista de la computadora

-Ahh lo olvidaba, también esta la hacker que carece de vida social- continuo Rika- de todos lo cuartos que hay en el maldito colegio me toco el de ustedes… ¡ahora mismo iré a ver a Natsuko!- luego salio del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo

-No lograra nada- insinúo Kari- cuando la directora dice algo no hay poder humano que la haga cambiar de opinión-

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño

-Esa es Rika Nonaka, se cree la gran cosa por que su madre es Rumiko Nonaka y sale con Ryo Akiyama, aunque te doy un consejo… ignórala ya que lo peor que puedes hacer es seguirle la corriente- me aclaro Sora al tiempo que rolaba los ojos y trataba de tranquilizarse después de la discusión

-¿Te refieres al hijo de Tadao Akiyama, el empresario multinacional?- dije exasperada… siempre que cenábamos, papá hablaba de el como si fuera el magnate de los negocios y también había oído que era uno de los hombre mas ricos de Japón

-Aja- hablo con normalidad- aunque no se que le vio a Rika, por que reconozco que es bonita pero tiene un carácter… a propósito, cuando llegaste aquí note que estabas de mal humor ¿te obligaron a venir aquí?-

-No exactamente… podríamos decir que esta era la opción más aceptable- todas me observaron intrigadas- es una larga historia, mejor la dejamos para otro día ¿y ustedes también fueron obligadas?-

-Todas las mujeres en su familia estudiaron aquí, así que debe mantener la tradición- respondió la castaña señalando a Sora- y como nuestros padres son buenos amigos, yo también tuve que venir aquí-

-En mi caso, mamá pensó que si venia aquí podría ser más útil ya que siempre que intento cocinar algo termina desintegrándose o con los bomberos extinguiendo fuego en mi casa- creo que me mantendré alejada de la güera, por que si lo que dijo es cierto, entonces es una amenaza para la humanidad

-Ella es Miyako Inoue- dijo Sora señalando a la chica que seguía trabajando en su notebook, tratando de cambiar el tema- a veces es poco comunicativa pero es una experta en computadoras y en todo lo que tenga que ver con electrónica-

-Bueno me tengo que ir a clases… recuerden que hoy es día de cacería así que nos veremos más tarde y no olviden llevar las cosas- ¿día de cacería? Cada vez Zoe me sorprendía más. Tomo su mochila y salio de la habitación tarareando una canción que no conocía. Las demás se concentraron en sus tareas, así que decidí ordenar mi ropa ya que, según el horario, no tendría clases hasta después del almuerzo. Acomode todas las prendas en dos gavetas de un armario que compartiría con Zoe, ¡que bien! (espero que noten el sarcasmo) lo supuse porque al abrir los primeros cajones halla unos artículos de revistas que hablaban sobre "_la primera vez" _y _"como conquistar a un chico en seis pasos"_… esta chica de verdad esta desesperada. Resople, aunque viendo el lado positivo ya sabría que regalarle para su cumpleaños, un show de strip-tease. Reí para mis adentros al imaginarme a ella bailando con dos encuerados sexys. De repente un sonido extraño me llamo la atención.

-Es la hora del almuerzo, ven con nosotras- me dijo Kari sonriendo, al momento que la seguía fuera de la habitación

-¡Que bien! Ya estaba muriéndome de hambre- exclamo Miyako sonriendo animada mientras cerraba su notebook y nos seguía- discúlpame por no haberte saludado hace un rato, pero estaba ocupada en un trabajo-

-No te preocupes, además las chicas me hablaron algo de ti- respondí. Nos encontrábamos en un pasillo lleno de habitaciones de las cuales salían alumnas que se dirigían al comedor; al llegar al final, bajamos por una escalera y entramos en un salón muy elegante, las paredes del mismo eran blancas y había muchos cuadros y pinturas decorándolas.

- Nuestra mesa es la numero cinco, al igual que la habitación. En la mesa principal se encuentra la directora y parte de su familia- me susurro Sora al oído al momento que nos ubicamos en una mesa redonda, la cual poseía un arreglo floral en el centro. La comida se encontraba servida, y luego de un cursi discurso por parte de la directora, se nos dejo almorzar en paz

-Se que es una bendición que esto no pase pero ¿Por qué Rika no esta con nosotras?- pregunte extrañada frunciendo el ceño

-Bueno… Ryo es sobrino de la directora Natsuko, así que a la hora del almuerzo le permiten salir de su colegio y venir aquí, aunque por mi puede pasar las veinticuatro horas en este lugar, si eso evita que vea a Rika- admitió la pelirroja acomodándose el cabello

-Hoy no vino Yamato al almuerzo ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- dijo Zoe mientras observaba la mesa principal, en efecto, Rika estaba ahí junto con un castaño. Debía admitirlo, era atractivo y poseía una sonrisa típica de un modelo, ya las fotos que había visto en algunas revistas no eran nada comparadas con verlo en persona.

-Seguro que esta ocupado, por que mi hermano me dijo que últimamente les dan trabajos extras- comento Kari al momento que tomaba jugo

-Yo quería ver a Yamato… ¡ese si que esta muy bueno!- esta vez fue Miyako la que grito, y todas las chicas de las mesas vecinas se voltearon a mirarnos

-¿Quién es Yamato?- pregunte, si hablaban así de él seguro que era algo famoso por aquí

-El hijo de la directora Natsuko y el chico más popular de toda la escuela. Es simplemente… perfecto- dijo Zoe babeando mientras suspiraba- y lo mejor de todo… ¡esta solo! Así que cada vez que viene aquí es perseguido por su club de fans, al cual pertenezco-

-Ya es hora de la cacería, así que vámonos- susurro por lo bajo Sora levantándose y caminando hacia las escaleras. Todas hicieron lo mismo así que no me quede atrás, definitivamente estaba intrigada con saber que era eso de la cacería.

Subimos tres pisos por las escaleras, luego continuamos por un corredor largo y oscuro, en el cual se hallaban habitaciones. Ninguna se atrevió a decir ni media palabra en el trayecto, y por primera vez las vi con gesto serio. Al llegar al final del corredor, ingresamos por una pequeña puerta, a una habitación completamente vacía en la cual solo había una escalera recta que posibilitaba el acceso a una puerta trampa en el techo.

Comenzamos a ascender, siendo la primera Miyako que se encargo de abrirnos el paso usando un llave, luego Kari y Zoe, aunque esta ultima insistió en ponerse uno de esos gorros que usan los soldados cuando van a la guerra y no tuvimos mas opción que aceptar. Mi turno llego, así que al llegar arriba me di con una gran sorpresa. Nos encontrábamos en la azotea del edificio, junto al tanque de agua, y desde ahí se podía apreciar todo el lugar, aunque lo que mas atrajo mi atención fue el edificio que se hallaba cercano al nuestro, entonces como si me leyera la mente, Sora comenzó a hablar.

-Es el colegio Fujioka, muy similar al nuestro, la única diferencia y la razón por la que estamos aquí es que solo asisten chicos, así que ¡a comenzar con la cacería!-

Inmediatamente todas abrieron sus bolso y comenzaron a sacar diferentes cosas: Zoe unos binoculares, Miyako una cámara filmadora de bolsillo* junto con su notebook y Kari unos auriculares con micrófono incorporado.

-En estos momentos los chicos reciben su clase de deportes así que es la ocasión perfecta para elegir a tu próxima presa- prosiguió la pelirroja- nuestro sistema funciona de la siguiente manera, Zoe se encarga de observar con los prismáticos, si encuentra algo que valga la pena, Miyako enfoca su cámara y lo vemos desde el ordenador, y Kari escucha toda la conversación de los chicos a través de un micrófono oculto que pusimos en las gradas del campo-

-¡Miyako filma a Kouji!- grito la rubia enérgicamente sin dejar de mirar al publico masculino con sus binoculares

- Lo hicimos la vez pasada- respondió la susodicha- ahora dime donde se encuentra Ken Ichijouji… él si es perfecto- luego suspiro

-Di lo que quieras, pero nadie se compara con Kouji Minamoto… ni siquiera Yamato- la contradijo enojada

-Que no-

-Que si-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que s…-

-¡YA CALLENSE!- grito Kari- si continúan gritando así alguien se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí, con eso ganaríamos un sermón por parte de la señorita Natsuko y olvídense para siempre de la cacería…- ambas se calmaron con un leve sonrojo, ya que al parecer estaban avergonzadas- ahora sigamos observando por que al fin podré sabes quien le gusta a Takeru-

-Vaya Kari me sorprendes… al parecer posees un buen gusto por que si no me equivoco Takeru es el hermano menor de Yamato- insinúo Zoe con una sonrisa picara- ¡admite que te gusta!-

-Bue-bue… yo- creo que jamás vi a alguien sonrojarse tanto como lo estaba ella- ¡a Sora le gusta Taichi!- luego de soltarlo, se tapo la boca como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido

-Se suponía que era un secreto Hikari Yagami- exclamo la pelirroja sonrojada pero a la vez molesta- ¿Por qué no gritaste mas fuerte? Seguro que abajo no te escucharon-

-Lo siento Sora no fue mi intención, ellas comenzaron… y-y- trato de disculparse la castaña pero ya era tarde por que apenas la oyeron, ambas chicas sonrieron

_-Sora y Taichi sentados en un árbol, tomados de la mano besándose…_- comenzaron a cantar Miyako y Zoe a dúo, haciendo que la castaña se sintiera más culpable y Sora se sonrojara a más no poder. Entre tanto espectáculo había olvidado que hora era, cuando sonó el timbre recordé que debía asistir a clases… y ya que me estaba gustando esto. En fin, si no me iba seguramente terminaría de réferi evitando que ocurriera un asesinato hacia ese par.

-Tengo que ir a clases… las veré luego chicas- dije al borde de la escalera. Creo que me había equivocado, después de todo tal vez podría haber un lado positivo a esta situación…

_*El gato del libro Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_

_*La misma que usaron algunos famosos en los "People Choice Awards 2010"_

---- *******----

Ahora si responderemos sus dudas…

En algunos comentarios dijeron que se parecía a la película Diva adolescente… bueno técnicamente sacamos algunas ideas de ahí, pero en realidad el fic surgió basado en otra película: Niñas Mal. Es una película mexicana donde actúa Ximenita Sariñana… ¡la vimos como 20 veces y todavía no nos aburrimos! Es súper graciosa y se la recomendamos… guíense de Adela para la personalidad de Mimi. Aunque esto no quiere decir que será como la película por que modificamos muchas cosas en la historia y agregamos nuestra ideas. Y con lo da la estatua de Zoe 101 (que vi ese capitulo muchas veces) en realidad la idea me salio de la cabeza, no niego que se parece mucho jeje ^^U.

Calmantes montes, ya se que se preguntaran ¿donde esta Matt? Bueno al menos saben ya que papel cumple en la historia pero su aparición en el siguiente capitulo les encantara… les dejo el titulo "El día de los Encuerados", saquen sus conclusiones y déjenmelo saber en los reviews

¿Se esperaban a Zoe con una mente así de depravada? XD!! ¿Y que dicen de la personalidad de Mimi? No se imaginaban a la princesita Tachikawa rebelde…

Decidimos mezclar todos los personajes para que la cosa fuera mas interesante… y vaya que lo será!!!

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron un review, así sea que fuera cortito o un testamento, nos ayuda con la autoestima: **-yume-takaishi-yagami, melisa, sweetcarmeen, snoopyter, Sakura Tachikawa (¡mi idola en los mimato¡ y modelo a seguir en fics!) PiNneaPple-wish, Eri-sshi, Zulema, Nailea, Meems Tachikawa ( Tkm Dai!!!!!), Majo G, A n D s I, CaintlinJeanne y Meems-ishikawa.**

Creo que no queda más por aclarar, aunque si falto algo lo avisan en un review

Atte Anitikis-Ayana Satoh


	3. El dia de los encuerados

**Capitulo 3: **El día de los encuerados

Había pasado una semana desde mi llegada y muchas cosas ocurrieron durante ese tiempo. Ahora conocía un poco más a mis compañeras de cuarto, que resultaron ser todo lo contrario a lo que había imaginado, a excepción de Rika… la noche que llegue estuvimos a punto de golpearnos por que, según ella, yo había tratado de robarle a su novio durante el almuerzo. Desde entonces me prometí demostrarle a quien se enfrentaba.

También que muy seguido se organizan reuniones de convivencia con el colegio de los chicos, me explicaron que es para aprender a relacionarnos de la forma correcta, aunque si las chicas se parecen a Zoe no dudo que aprovechen la oportunidad para otra cosa.

Sobre la cacería no hubo nada nuevo, ya que en todas las grabaciones solo aparecen un peliazul, al cual Miyako se empecina en acosar llamado Ken; un pelinegro, que es la pobre victima de la loca sexual alias Zoe; un rubio que según las chicas es la versión miniatura del famoso Yamato y Miyako dice que consiguió ese video para Hikari… ella aun lo niega pero se sonroja cada vez que observa la filmación, y lo corrobore por que la halle muchas veces usando la notebook a escondidas; y un castaño que resulto ser el hermano mayor de Kari, se llama Taichi, juega para el equipo de futbol de la escuela y era el chico que supuestamente le gustaba a Sora. Hablando de ella, recibió burlas de Zoe toda la semana, ya que cada vez que Kari mencionaba a Taichi, lo recordaba y cantaba canciones.

Por otro lado, la directora me visito tres veces para tratar de que usara el uniforme como debe ser, aunque todo intento fue en vano por que, tal como se lo dije, es mi problema y no el suyo. Todas me preguntaban como hacia para enfrentarme a Natsuko, ya que se justificaban diciendo que si sus padres se enteraban, les iría muy mal y esto me hacia ver como la primera que conocían que se atrevía a contradecir a la directora.

* * *

Hoy seria una mañana larga... tendría historia, la materia más aburrida que se pudo haber inventado ¿para que quiero saber como vivían en la época medieval?... además ya tenía un plan más relajante en mente. Descubrí que había una piscina climatizada en la escuela, debido a que todo el año se dictaban clases de natación y también que esta mañana se encontraba libre, así que no lo pensé dos veces y decidí falta a la clase.

Eran las diez de la mañana, me encontraba totalmente sola en la habitación ya que todas tenían actividades. Comencé a buscar mi traje de baño en el cajón de mi ropa, hasta que recordé que no lo había traído… no importaba, después de todo estaría completamente sola así que podría nadar _al natural._

Tome mi mochila, ya que si me cruzaba con alguien en el camino podría aparentar que asistía a clases, y salí de la habitación contenta… al fin tendría algo de paz.

Lo difícil seria ingresar al cuarto donde se encontraba la piscina. Si bien tenía ventanales enormes alrededor, todos se encontraban cerrados para evitar que alguien sin autorización, como yo, entrara, pero para mi suerte, cuando gire la perilla de la puerta, esta se abrió sin ningún problema ¡perfecto!. Volví a cerrarla luego de entrar, no quería que nadie supiera que me encontraba aquí y menos que me viera como dios me trajo al mundo. La habitación era enorme y muy lujos, alrededor de la alberca había reposeras con mesas, además el piso era de un cerámico muy bonito, que con la luz que entraba por las ventanas emitía un brillo único. La piscina era relativamente enorme y se encontraba rodeada de trampolines de todos los tamaños y formas posibles, así que me quite la ropa lo más rápido que pude y no dude en zambullirme al agua, que se encontraba a la temperatura perfecta.

-¿Profesora Sonomi?- pregunto una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta, mientras golpeaba la misma

De todas las personas que se encontraban en este maldito colegio, tenía que ser la directora la que justamente pasara por ahí. Inmediatamente salí del agua y observe a mí alrededor, recordando que no había traído toalla. Logre ver una pequeña puerta que al parecer era el cuarto de las duchas, podría entrar ahí y esperar que Natsuko se marchara para salir.

Ingrese al cuarto tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido, observando como la directora entraba, cuando de repente todo paso muy rápido… había caído al suelo por chocar contra alguien. Me encontraba recostada, totalmente paralizada con un chico encima que solo poseía una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura. Abrí la boca para gritar pero no se escucho ni una palabra ya que él coloco su mano para evitar que lo hiciera, y con la otra trataba de sostenerse para no apretarme.

-Soy yo…- respondió a Natsuko tratando de hablar con normalidad- no tendré clases toda la mañana así que pensé que podría usar la piscina- recordé que me encontraba paños menores, mejor dicho en cueros por lo que procedí a tapar mis partes privadas con mis manos.

-Esta bien… recuerda que debes avisarme cada vez que lo hagas para evitar que alguien te encuentre aquí… y no hagas ruido al zambullirte- le reprocho algo molesta, él torció el gesto mientras rodaba los ojos, que eran de un azul my hermoso y combinaban perfectamente con su cabello rebelde- nos veremos mas tarde- luego de unos minutos escuchamos la puerta principal cerrarse

-¡Quítate de encima!- grite empujándolo- ¡¿acaso no sabes que esto que haces se llama abuso y esta penado por la ley?!-

-¿Abuso? Te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que entro aquí sin autorización y si no hubiera intervenido habrías terminado castigada- respondió incorporándose mientras se quitaba la toalla y me la arrojaba, quedando con un traja de baño azul a la vista- créeme que si otro hubiera estado en mi lugar si habría terminado en un abuso… ahora cúbrete con eso aunque con lo ruborizada que te encuentras parece que disfrutaste la situación- luego sonrío orgullosamente

-¡Eso no es cierto!- grite nuevamente al tiempo que colocaba la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y descubrí que él tenia razón, me encontraba totalmente sonrojada. Así que me levante para enfrentarlo

-Di lo que quieras pero estoy seguro que te agrado ser la victima de mi supuesto abuso ¿o me equivoco?- camino lentamente hasta que nuestros ojos estuvieron frente a frente y podía sentir su respiración golpeando mi cara. Me dedico una mirada desafiante acompañada de una sonrisa provocadora y sentí que el color de mi cara se volvía mas intenso ¿Por qué me sentía así? Yo nunca perdía el control cuando estaba cerca de alguien del sexo masculino pero ahora… lo mismo le ocurrió a él, su cara se pobló de un leve rubor y desvío la vista- bueno tengo unos asuntos que atender-

Dejándome con la palabra en la boca, tomo sus pertenencias que se hallaban sobre una de las bancas del vestuario y salio del cuarto, al rato oí la puerta principal cerrarse. Mi cara volvió a su color normal pero me sentí furiosa ¿Quién se creía que era? se notaba que ese rubio no conocía a Mimi Tachikawa y tendría que encargarme de ponerlo en su lugar. Estaba a punto de salir al corredor cuando recordé un pequeñísimo detalle… aun estaba en cueros. Suspire resignada… lo mejor seria vestirme y salir de aquí, por que si Natsuko o alguien regresaba no tendría excusas.

* * *

Regrese al cuarto, encontrándome con Kari y Sora que hablaban muy animadas, al parecer el incidente de la terraza ya había sido superado.

-¿Por qué traes el cabello mojado?- pregunto la castaña extrañada. ¡Mierda! Había olvidado secarlo antes de salir

-Tuve un pequeño accidente en el baño jeje- mentí, no podía decirles que había estado en la piscina y menos de mi encuentro con el rubio- estoy buscando a Miyako por que necesito que me ayude con algo-

-La veras en el almuerzo, ayer me dijo que tendría una reunión muy importante con el club de informática y…- no termino la frase por que alguien entro gritando a la habitación

-¡¡¡AHHHH SI SABIA QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO VOLVERIA!!!- se trataba de Zoe… vaya que tenia buenos pulmones esa chica

-¡¿Y ahora por qué mierda gritas de ese modo?!- le pregunto Sora algo enfadada, ya que era la tercera vez en la semana que entraba así

-¿Adivinen quien estuvo hace un rato en el patio? ¡YAMATO!... si hubieran estado ahí me comprenderían, se veía tan sexy con su cabello mojado… no entiendo como alguien así permanece soltero-

Deje a las chicas discutiendo, y decidí cambiarme la ropa por que la que traía puesta se había mojado un poco. Abrí el cajón pero encontré algo extraño en el, era una cajita diminuta que se hallaba abierta y en la que claramente se podía vislumbrar que eran…

-Chicas… ¿de quien es esto?- pregunte mostrándoles el pequeño paquetito de condones por que claramente no me pertenecían

Sora, que fue la primera en comprender de qué se trataba, negó mientras su cara se tornaba roja, mientras que Kari no entendía de qué hablábamos y nos miraba de manera curiosa. Zoe, en cambio, comenzó a reírse:

-Perdona… son míos… me confundí de cajón… otra vez- dijo entrecortado, ya que no paraba de reír- ya sabes, ¡por si hay suerte!- de verdad estaba demente

-¿Para que son?- pregunto Kari- ¡Claro! Como no lo supuse antes… ¡son globos para una fiesta!- exclamo quitándome uno, a lo que Zoe y yo estallamos es carcajadas

-Si Kari- respondió la rubia siguiéndole la corriente y guiñandome un ojo- son globos para una fiesta muy especial que voy a tener uno de estos días-

Volvimos a estallar en carcajadas ante la ocurrencia tan infantil de la castaña, ella lo que hizo fue sacarlo del empaque y comenzó a inflarlo

-Chicas, esto no tiene la forma de un globo común… mas bien parece una pelota ovalada, tal vez esta defectuoso- eso fue el limite… ya llorábamos de la risa, mientras Sora nos reprendía con la mirada por hacer ese tipo de insinuaciones a Kari- voy a mostrárselo a Miyako, seguro ella sabrá decirme por que tiene esta forma tan extraña.

Salio de la habitación brincando como una niña que le lleva un regalo a alguien, solo que en vez de ser un paquete envuelto, era un condón inflado. Inmediatamente la pelirroja se fue corriendo para alcanzarla, no sin antes amenazar a la güerita:

-¡Esta me la pagas Zoe Orimoto!- luego se perdió de vista

-Creo que no estuvo bien lo que hicimos…- dije tratando de parecer seria mientras seguía con la vista en la puerta

-Naa…- respondió ella al tiempo que volvíamos a reír- admite que fue gracioso que pensara que era un globo…-

Continuamos riendo por un largo rato, luego recordé por que haba abierto el cajón de mi ropa así que decidí cambiarme. De repente el encuentro con el "rubio pervertido", por así llamarlo, me vino a la mente… esa mirada que puede llevar a la perdición a cualquier chica, esa sonrisa picara, ese leve rubor en sus mejillas muy similar al de un niño pequeño… ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué pensaba así? _Mimi por si no lo recuerdas bien… ¡casi se paso de listo contigo! Y ni siquiera sabes de quien se trataba… _aunque debía admitir que no estaba nada mal… _¡NO! Mi sueño es tener una carrera musical, no enamorarme de un pervertido que se cree un dios griego_. Habría sido capaz de seguir la discusión conmigo misma todo el día de no ser por Zoe, que me saco de mis pensamientos:

-Oye Mimi, con todo el lió de Yamato y las ideas de Kari olvide pedirte algo… hoy estuve cocinando y…- ¡¿ella cocinando?! Me soprende que el edificio siga en pie después de eso- ¿querrías pobrar una de mis galletas?-

¡¿Qué probara una de sus galletas?! Eso seria como ingerir veneno, un veneno que me mataría lenta y dolorosamente… entonces hice lo que cualquier persona en mi lugar hubiera hecho… ¡correr!

Salí de la habitación, con la rubia siguiéndome mientras trataba de convencerme de que sus galletas era totalmente inofensivas, si eso era cierto entonces yo era Britney Spears ¿no tiene lógica verdad? ¡Por que diablos no fui a buscar a Kari en vez de quedarme en el cuarto! Aunque después de todo talvez se trate del maldito karma

-Vamos Mimi… te juro que son comestibles, lo se por que yo misma invente la receta…-

Era peor de lo que pensaba así que empecé a correr mas rápido, jamás pensé que mis piernas aguantarían tanto. Las demás chicas se detenían a observarme, pero luego de ver que Zoe venia atrás de mi, me dedicaban miradas queriendo decir _"corre por tu vida" _o _"no dejes que te alcance"_.

Al parecer no pretendía darse por vencida, ya que dimos vuelta por toda la planta baja del edificio así que tendría que esconderme en algún lugar. Llegue a un corredor donde solo se hallaba una puerta, decididamente entre cerrándola a mi paso… el lugar era como una especie de departamento, que hacia la izquierda poseía una cocina junto con un salón-comedor y al frente un pequeño pasillo con tres puertas.

-Mimi sal de donde estés por que tarde o temprano voy a encontrarte- exclamo como si se tratase de un juego- ¿acaso estas aquí?- pregunto y parecía que ya estaba demasiado cerca . No podía quedarme así que me decidí por la primera puerta del pasillo

-Aquí no podrás encontrarme- susurre apoyándome contra la puerta de la habitación mientras sonreía maliciosamente

-Ejem… disculpa- dijo alguien a mis espaldas tosiendo para hacerse notar. En ese momento me quede helada y mire hacia los costados, descubriendo un inodoro… en ninguna parta de una casa hay eso, a menos que se trate del baño… lo único que se puede hacer en un baño sin usar el inodoro es bañarse ¿verdad?

-No otra vez…- solté mientras suspiraba… tanta mala suerte podía tener en un día, había tres putas habitaciones en la casa y justamente tenia que entrar al baño, cuando curiosamente alguien se encontraba usándolo. Decidí girarme para ver de quien se trataba, ahí se hallaba un castaño que me observaba curioso, llevaba una toalla amarrada a su cintura y sonreía divertido

-Creo que te confundiste de habitación, aunque si quieres puedes quedarte- luego sonrío de la misma manera que el rubio que me encontré en la piscina

-Recordé que tengo cosas que hacer… nos vemos- respondí saliendo de ahí, y entrando nuevamente al pasillo del apartamento… aunque corriera no podría esconderme para siempre ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué a veces puedo llegar a ser tan débil? Me sentí furiosa así que tratando de de mantener la poca paciencia que me quedaba, me retire del lugar.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas idiota!- dije tajante sin saber de quien se trataba, además que importaba por que seguro que era un imbecil que ni se da cuenta donde esta parado.

De camino al cuarto, fui interceptada por la güerita que aun continuaba buscándome

-Veo que decidiste darte por vencida, así todo será mucho mas fácil- exclamo inocentemente mientras regresábamos al patio

Hoy definitivamente no es mi día… luego del encuentro con dos chicos en ese estado, de los cuales uno me había visto totalmente en cueros, comencé a creer que nada podía ser peor.

---- *******----

Hola a todos los seguidores de nuestro fic!!!!!! aqui puntual como cada jueves publicando un nuevo capitulo...

Digamos que durante esta semana tuve un pequeño conflicto con mi Nee-san y no hemos hablado, pero no se preocupen por el fic xq no pienso abandonarlo. Yo tuve la culpa de lo q paso asi q si quierene enojarse descarguense conmigo...

Dejando de lado los problemas... ¿que les parecio el "encuentro" entre Mimi y Yamato? ¿se lo esperaban asi? yo creo q no XD

En el proximo capitulo sabran q paso con las famosas galletas de Zoe...

A las personas que dejaron reviews les agradecemos mucho, por que sin ellas no tendriamos impulso para escribir la historia:** Melisa, -yume-takaishi-yagami-, Meems-ishikawa, Nailea, Adrit126, Sakura Tachikawa, Sweetie Haru, PipitaDigimon y Digimon4ever99**

Antes que lo olvide.... en un review preguntaron sobre el trabajo del padrs de Mimi y de las demas... jamas crei q me preguntaran eso pero lo aclarare en el siguiente capitulo, no hay problema ^^

Si tiene alguna duda me la hacen saber

Atte Anitikis-Ayana Satoh**  
**


	4. El karma en mi contra

**Capitulo 4: El Karma en mi contra  
**

¿Recuerdan la parte de "_nada podía ser peor"? _bueno… lo fue. Era sábado y el día afuera no podía ser más perfecto, exactamente… afuera, ya que yo me encontraba postrada en una cama dentro de la enfermería reponiéndome de una gastritis aguda. Las supuestas "galletas inofensivas" tenían toda la culpa, así que desde ese día aprendí una gran lección: nunca más ingeriré alimentos a menos que yo misma las haya cocinado. Obviamente que las chicas venían todos los días a visitarme pero yo estaba cansada de permanecer encerrada en estas cuatro paredes. Zoe venia a cada momento para disculparse por lo ocurrido… ¡como si quisiera verla luego de obligarme a comer sus galletas! Además la enfermera me dijo que, de no ser por mi buen estomago, seguro que estaría peor.

Por otro lado Natsuko me cito para verla antes del almuerzo, la verdad con tal de salir de aquí era capaz de aceptar cualquier cosa. Hacia tres días que me encontraba enjaulada, y aunque ya me encontraba recuperada la enfermera no permitió que regresara a mi habitación, por lo que decidí escapar… lo intente tres veces, pero cada vez que llegaba a la puerta alguien entraba en la enfermería. Preferí rendirme, al fin y al cabo hoy saldría definitivamente, en eso entro Zoe:

-Hola Mimi ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto alegre mientras se recostaba en una cama contigua a la mía- venia a disculparme por lo ocurrido- era la décima vez que se aparecía para decirme eso

-No te preocupes, además hoy saldré de aquí- le dije tratando de mostrarme cortes

-Ahí no termina la cosa… te traje unas galletas que yo misma hice mejorando la receta anterior- ¡¿Mas galletas?! ¡Por su culpa estaba aquí y ella pensaba que volvería a comer sus galletas!

-Lo siento señorita Orimoto pero la señorita Tachikawa ya tuvo suficiente de sus recetas y le sugiero que se dedique a otra cosa que no sea la cocina, este es el quinto caso de intoxicación en lo que va del año- se apresuro a decir la enfermera- si no tiene mas que hacer aquí le pido por favor que se retire-

-En realidad me envío la directora Natsuko, dijo que necesita hablar con Mimi ahora-

-Esta bien… señorita Tachikawa ya puede irse de aquí, pero le sugiero que mantenga una dieta al menos por unos días- me sugirió la enfermera mientras se retiraba de la habitación

-Yo también debo irme Mimi, escuche que Yamato vendrá mas tarde y aun no he hablado con las demás sobre nuestro plan para interceptarlo… te veré al rato amiga-

Luego de que ambas se fueran salte de la cama, ¡al fin era libre! Creí que me volvería loca si permanecía un día más aquí… Debía ir a ver a Natsuko así que me quite esa estupido vestido de enfermo que me habían obligado a usar y me puse el uniforme con el que había llegado.

Al salir al corredor no te que se encontraba casi desierto, eso era muy raro por que siempre suele estar lleno de chicas. Me detuve enfrente de la puerta de la directora, desde donde logre visualizar una sombra tras el vidrio:

-Muy bien aquí me tiene "señorita"- dije ingresando al despacho acentuando la ultima palabra

-Esa no es la manera correcta de dirigirte a tu superiores Mimi- me reprocho mientras hacia una seña para tomar asiento frente a su escritorio

-Le guste o no aquí esa es la manera en que lo hago y si tiene algo que decirme comience a hablar- respondí cruzándome de brazos. El despacho era muy lujoso, había una pequeña biblioteca tras su sillón y poseía una enorme ventana que permitía la vista de todo el jardín delantero.

-Precisamente de eso hablaremos, hoy comenzaran tus clases de etiqueta… tus compañeras de cuarto también asistirán ya que corrobore que la señorita Orimoto es algo… acelerada, por así decirlo, y a Yagami y Takenouchi tampoco les caerían mal-

-Ajajajajaja… ¿y que le hace pensar que yo asistiré a sus clasecitas de etiqueta? Nadie me obligara y menos usted- remate mirándola de manera desafíante, pero ella hizo lo mismo que el primer día que estuve aquí: me sonrío dedicándome una mirada serena

-Si no asistes regresaras a la enfermería y no saldrás de allí hasta nuevo aviso-

-No lo haría…- ¿acaso había tenido una conversación con mis padres? Nunca nadie utilizaba esa técnica conmigo más que ellos, ¡no aguantaría estar en la enfermería una hora mas! Pero no iba a permitir que esa mujer me amenazara de ese modo… nadie obligaba a Mimi Tachikawa a doblegarse. Presiono un botón de su teléfono y su secretaria le respondió

-Por favor, comunícate con la enfermera y dile que la señorita T…- hablo por el alta voz pero yo detuve la comunicación oprimiendo otro de los botones que había- me agrada saber que asistirás, así todo será mas fácil-

Le dedique una sonrisa falsa que luego torne en una mueca de disgusto mientras salía de allí, al parecer recordó algo y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Como aun no escogiste una de las actividades extracurriculares, te sugiero que asistas a la clase de tenis que comenzara en unos minutos cerca del campo de atletismo-

Eso fue el límite, azote la puerta y sentí que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire para pensar muy bien la situación. Me encamine al jardín delantero para buscar un lugar donde relajarme, llegue hasta donde se hallaba una gran fuente y como por arte de magia se me vino una idea a la mente… Natsuko quería guerra, pues guerra tendría. Inmediatamente corrí hasta el dormitorio y comencé a revolver mi cajón en busca de un colorante para el cabello de color morado que había usado contra alguien hacia unos meses, sabiendo que lo necesitaría de nuevo lo traje de mi casa. Cuando lo encontré, fui directamente a la habitación del lavado… por lo que sabia hoy era el día en que se lavaban todos los uniformes, bueno no les haría mal un poquito de color a las camisas blancas.

Ya tenia experiencia haciendo este tipo de trabajo así que abrí la puerta con una llave maestra, luego me encargue de abrir cada lavadora y coloque dentro de ellas una pequeña cantidad del polvo, por que si había conseguido dejarle un color morado muy llamativo a aquella chica esa vez, seguro que con esta pequeña cantidad ningún producto lograra revertir el efecto. Al terminar, volví a cerrar la puerta con llave y me dirigí a la cancha de tenis, de esa forma si alguien intentaba inculparme no tendrían pruebas de que yo había estado allí.

* * *

El lugar se encontraba poco concurrido y la mayoría de las chicas ya se conocían. Me encontré con Sora que resulto serla mejor jugadora del equipo, ya que todas hablaban de eso y la estimaban mucho. La entrenadora nos dividió por parejas para jugar partidos y comprobar en que condiciones nos encontrábamos, Sora fue la primera que jugo para hacer una pequeña demostración de las reglas. Hasta que fuera mi turno, decidí esperar en las gradas desde donde podía observar perfectamente todas las jugadas de la pelirroja contra la entrenadora. Cualquier intento de derrotarla era en vano por que lanzaba unos reveses increíbles, a tal punto que la contienda se ponía demasiado interesante y algunas chicas que no estaban en el equipo se detuvieron a observar. Algunas comenzaron a animar a mi amiga, mientras que otra solo se dedicaban a asombrarse al ver sus jugadas. De repente alguien me obstruyo la vista, estaba con los brazos cruzados y de muy mal humor:

-Se que tienes algo con Ryo y que él te interesa- exclamo furiosa

-Mira Rika… hoy no estoy para tus berrinches paranoicos así que te advierto que no me provoques por que te ira muy mal- le advertí sin prestarle atención mientras movía la cabeza hacia un lado para continuar observando el partido

-Si te interpones entre nosotros te juro que yo misma te hare la vida tan miserable que te darán ganas de abandonar el colegio y esconderte bajo una gran roca- grito mientras se ponia mas furiosa

-A Ryo te lo regalo con moño y todo, no me interesa alguien así además, si yo quisiera, ya lo tendría comiendo de la palma de mi mano- respondí sonriéndole de manera cínica

-Sabia que era una arrastrada, basta con solo ver la poca clase que tienes para darse cuenta de eso- estaba entrando en terreno peligroso y eso ya comenzaba a molestarme... no era de las que tenian muchas paciencia, y menos con alguin como ella

-Te lo repetiré por ultima vez Nonaka… o te callas o no respondo por lo que pueda llegar a pasarte- dije al borde de comenzar a golpearla, no era una buscapleitos pero si alguien me irritaba no dudaba en ponerlo en su lugar

-No creas que no me entere lo que hiciste el día que te enfermaste…- continuo haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras- si alguien quisiera estar contigo solo le bastaría que te arroje algo de dinero y con eso aceptarías porque eres una golfa de los pies a la cabeza- esta bien, hasta aquí había llegado esta hipócrita, consiguió hacerme enfadar.

Tome la raqueta que la entrenadora me había dado hacia unos momentos y comencé a golpear su cabeza con ella, sinceramente lo lamentaba mas por la raqueta que por Rika. Trato de derribarme jalando de mi cabello pero no lo logro, así que empezó a gritar de una manera muy escandalosa. Ahora el partido era lo que menos importaba porque toda la atención se centro sobre nosotras. La entrenadora no tardo en tomar cartas en el asunto e intento separarnos, obviamente lo consiguió pero recibió varios golpes de mi parte a cambio:

-¡Ya fue suficiente señoritas! Ahora díganme inmediatamente quien fue la que comenzó- grito a todo pulmón mientras Sora me detenía y ella hacia lo mismo con Rika. Esta se encontraba con la nariz sangrando y con un enorme moretón en su ojo izquierdo

-Fue ella…- dijo Rika señalándome- yo solo vine a ofrecerle mi ayuda si necesitaba algo pero de repente comenzó a golpearme sin razón… ¡Es una completa salvaje!- ¿ahora se hacia la victima?, luego de insultarme de esa manera ahora pretendía echarme la culpa de todo

-¡Tachikawa diríjase ahora mismo a la oficia de la señorita Natsuko y no quiero excusas de ningún tipo!- ¡genial! Dos veces en la oficina de la directora en menos de dos horas, acabo de superar mi record personal…

---- *******----

Hola a todos los fieles seguidores que estan leyendo esta historia, admitimos que este capitulo esta demasiado corto para lo que sabemos escribir

pero tengo q hacer una maqueta sobre el modelo atomico de Bohr y mi nee-san comienza la universidad, ademas queriamos dejarles el suspenso del encuentro definitivo entre Yama y Mimi.... ¡y muchas sorpresas mas que ocurriran!

Entre otras noticias.... ¡Ayana me perdono! asi q nos reunimos y tuvimos unas ideas muuuuyyy graciosas para los proximos capitulos

Gracias a todos los q comentaron: **digimon4ever99, Sakura Tachikawa, Bella-uchiha 1, Melisa, anahi, Meems-ishikawa, PipitaDigimon y Adrit126**

En el proximo capitulo: "La revancha de los cueros" sucederan cosas interesantes pro tendran q esperar!!

Decir q dejen su pequeño review no esta de mas xq ya saben q eso es muy importante para nosotras

y tampoco estaria mal q recomienden la historia XD

Se cuidan y sean pacientes con nosotras

Atte. Anitikis-Ayana Satoh


	5. La revancha de los cueros

**Capitulo 5:** La revancha de los cueros

-¡Le aseguro que yo no hice nada!- me defendí ingresando a la oficina de Natsuko

-Precisamente a la persona que ando buscando ¿Cómo te atreves a negarlo si tengo pruebas que lo confirman?- respondió molesta al momento que se levantaba de su sillón

-Esta vez no estoy mintiendo, Rika fue la que me provoco y yo solamente le di su merecido-

-Alto… ¿Qué tiene que ver la señorita Nonaka con el incidente de las camisas?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Ah creo que estamos hablando de temas distintos- todo estaba saliendo como lo planeaba, ella no tendría pruebas en mi contra- ¿Qué le ocurrió a las camisas?-

-Déjate de tus jueguitos Mimi porque se que fuiste tu… al parecer olvidaste que hay cámaras por toda la escuela- dijo arrojándome unas fotos en blanco y negro donde claramente aparecía con el tinte en las manos ¡Mierda! ¡¿Acaso todas las cámaras están en mi contra o que?-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- hablo con el ceño fruncido aun mas y los brazos en los costados

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Tengo una gemela malvada en la escuela!-

-¡Ay Mimi!- suspiro bajando la cabeza y sujetándosela con ambas manos en señal de frustración. Creo que al fin esta entendiendo que nadie puede con Mimi Tachikawa…- ¿Qué voy hacer contigo?- término desplomándose en su silla

-¿Dejarme volver a casa para que al fin me dejen vivir en New York?-

-Ni soñarlo… le prometí a tu madre que de aquí no saldrías hasta que mejoraras tu actitud y no pienso fallarle-

-Entonces nos veremos mas seguido de lo que cree- dije con una sonrisa que no pude contener

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, como si tratara de leer mi mente y saber la próxima jugada ¡Ja! Como si fuera posible. En este juego de ajedrez esta reina no será destronada fácilmente.

Nuestra guerra de miradas fue interrumpida por la puerta de su oficina que se abrió de pronto

-¿Querías verme mamá?- exclamo una voz gruesa

Gire para ver de quien se trataba y podría jurar que mi quijada se quedo en el suelo de tanto que la abrí, al ver de quien era.

Tras de mi se encontraba el rubio de la piscina, y al parecer él también me reconoció por que salto en un grito de sorpresa al igual que yo y me señalo.

-¡La castaña exhibicionista!-

-¡El güero pervertido!- grite señalándolo

-Emm… ¿se conocen?- interrumpió Natsuko pasando sus ojos de su hijo a mi y de mi a él

-Digamos que tuvimos un pequeño encuentro el otro día…- comento el chico restándole importancia al asunto, mientras me dedicaba una mirada divertida… ¿Cómo una persona podía llegar a ser tan presumida?

-Yo me largo- dije levantándome de mi asiento y caminando hacia la puerta, desviando la mirada que me dio el güero

-Luego terminaremos nuestra charla Mimi- respondió la directora antes de que lograra salir del lugar- y no lo olvides, en la cafetería en una hora para las lecciones de etiqueta-

-Como sea- fue lo único que atine a decir antes de azotar la puerta

Así que el güerito pervertido aprovechado resulto ser el hijo de la vieja estreñida, o sea el famoso Yamato. Bueno, uno más que sumar a mí lista negra de blancos para bromas, y entre ellos esta bubarela alias Rika. ¡Juro que pagara caro por el insulto de hace un rato esa desgraciada!

Llegue a la habitación y me cambie la ropa deportiva por el uniforme. Me deje caer en la cama y disfrute de la ausencia de mis compañeras, algunas veces me sentía sofocada de tener a Zoe sobre mi todo el tiempo. Tengo que hacer algo para salir de aquí, algo grande como para que Natsuko ceda y me expulse de una maldita vez, pero la pregunta del millón es ¿Qué cosa? Piensa Mimi, piensa…

* * *

Mire la hora en el reloj de la pared, faltaban quince minutos para esa estupida clase así que decidí irme para terminar cuanto antes con esa tortura, por que es mejor al mal paso darle prisa.

Al legar al final de la escalera me encontré con Sora, Kari y Zoe, quienes ni bien me vieron comenzaron con el interrogatorio.

-¿Qué paso con la directora?- inquirió Sora

-¿Cuál es tu castigo?- siguió Zoe

-Mi abogado dijo que no dijera nada- como odiaba estas cosas… al menos Kari no se molesto en preguntar ya que al parecer comprendió de que no quería hablar del asunto

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería me pareció entrar en una dimensión desconocida o peor aun ¡El castillo de Barbie y sus princesas! Todas y cada una de las mesas tenían manteles blancos bordados con cinta rosa chillón al igual que las sillas pulcramente forradas. En cada mesa había un enorme moño rosa haciendo juego con las tazas de porcelana, la vajilla plateada y los pastelillos que ¡Oh casualidad! También eran rosados con una frutilla en la punta. Para empeorar las cosas, las cortinas blancas habían sido cambiadas por unas de color fucsia amarradas por un moño rosado y entre cada ventana había un arreglo florar de tonos rojos y rosados colgando de la pared.

Mis ojos ardían por ver tanto rosa en un mismo lugar ¡Todo era tan malditamente afeminado! Si había algo que verdaderamente odiaba era ese color…

-Sora – llame a la pelirroja después de ubicarnos en nuestra mesa- ¿podrías pasarme un balde? Creo que voy a vomitar…-

-¡Oh vamos! No es para tanto- replico

-Si, espera a ver la decoración de la directora en los bailes- dijo Kari con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos

-Recuérdame nunca asistir- estoy reconsiderando la opción de regresar a la enfermería ahora mismo, me volveré loca si paso un minuto mas aquí

-Su atención por favor – exclamo Natsuko, caminado entre las mesas- sean bienvenidas a la primera clase de etiqueta de este año- las presentes aplaudieron levemente mientras ella asentía sonriendo- y denle una calurosa bienvenida a nuestros invitados especiales, mi querido sobrino Ryo- señalo a la mesa principal donde se encontraba el moreno con Rika colgando de su brazo, y el premio para la pareja mas cursi del planeta es para… ¡así es, bubarela y el arrogante!-…y a mi hijo Yamato- este solo levanto la mano y las chicas comenzaron a soltar suspiros y a aplaudir con entusiasmo ¡que grupo mas patético!-… que vinieron a acompañarnos, ahora si comencemos- tomo una taza de una de las mesas- hoy aprenderemos como colocar las cucharillas correctamente y comenzamos adentro- coloco con delicadeza la cucharita dentro de la taza- y afuera- la saco- adentro… afuera… adentro… y ahora ustedes- ¿estaba bromeando o que?

Todas la imitaron al mismo tiempo, como si fuesen una especie de robot. Definitivamente había entrado a la dimensión desconocida…

-Muy bien, ahora vamos con las tazas, arriba…- levanto la taza del plato-… abajo- la coloco en su lugar- arriba… abajo… arriba… abajo-

Todas hicieron el mismo movimiento como diez veces seguidas en perfecta sincronía ¡Tengo que salir de aquí o me volveré loca!

-Disculpe- la interrumpí llamando la atención de todas- no me gustaría interferir en su "preciosa" clase pero la madre naturaleza me llama con urgencia- su mirada decía claramente que no me creía- a menos que quiera que la atienda aquí, no tengo problema-

-Vete- dijo cuando algunas chicas comenzaron a reír por lo que había dicho

Salí de ahí lo mas rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron hasta llegar al patio, donde me desplome en el césped. Comienzo a duda si papá me mando a un internado o a un manicomio para castigarme. De una forma u otra voy a terminar loca si sigo aquí.

Me deja caer en el suelo y cerré mis ojos para descansar. Todo iba bien hasta que escuche unos pasos que se acercaban veloces hacia mi ¡genial! ¡¿Acaso nadie conoce la palabra privacidad aquí?!

-Mimi- me llamo Sora acompañada por las demás

-¿Qué paso? ¿No se supone que tienen que seguir aprendiendo como parecer una Barbie sin cerebro que solo saber tomar te?-

-A la directora le surgió algo urgente así que nos dejo ir- dijo Kari sentadose a mi lado

-Y yo que quería seguir viendo a Yamato…- se lamento Zoe- la próxima vez llevare la cámara de Miyako- grito sintiéndose nuevamente feliz

-¡Anímense! Tenemos toda la tarde libre ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la cocina por algún aperitivo?- sugirió la pelirroja

-No gracias, paso- respondió cerrando mis ojos de nuevo… lo único que quería era salir de aquí, ya estaba cansada de todo esto

-Hay pastel de chocolate y…-

-¡¿De chocolate?! ¡¡Vamos!!- grito Kari tomando mi mano y jalándome para que me levantara

Sin más remedio, la seguí por el camino de regreso cuando nos topamos con Ryo y el güerito que venían hablando en nuestra dirección. Y mi buena suerte continúa…

-¡Vaya, pero si es la castaña pervertida!- comenzó Akiyama sonriendo

-Por lo menos ahora estas vestida...- comento el rubio, también sonriendo como el castaño

-Lo mismo podría decirte- respondí fulminándolos con la mirada, ¡¿Por qué mierda el destino se ensaña conmigo?!

-Al menos yo no voy por ahí mostrando todo lo que tengo-

-Por lo menos yo si tengo algo que mostrar, a diferencia de otros- dije mirándolo de arriba abajo. Juro que no se me ocurrió nada más que decir

-Eso debió dolerte primito- rió el moreno, provocando que el rubio lo fulminara con la mirada- ¿Qué? Es la verdad-

-Como sea, parece que esta chica tiene un problema por que no puede evitar fisgonear cuando alguien esta semidesnudo-

-O cuando alguien esta tomando una ducha ¿verdad?- continuo Ryo mirándome con una sonrisa socarrona, ¡jamás en mi vida había conocido a alguien tan odioso como él!

-Oh si esta chica de verdad esta enferma o padece un trauma mental como todas en esta escuela- concluyo Yamato asintiendo

-Ya dije que fue un accidente-

-Aunque no niegas que lo disfrutaste ¿o no?- insistió Ryo

A mis espaldas, las chicas carraspearon para llamar mi atención y por sus caras parecían un poco sorprendidas…

-Mimi tu… ¿ya conocías a Yamato-san?- comenzó la castaña frunciendo el ceño

-Mas de lo que quisiera para mi desgracia- respondí bajando mi cabeza frustrada

-Y si es así… ¡¿Por qué mierda no tomaste una foto?!- comenzó Zoe sacudiéndome por los brazos- ¡o al menos un mechón de su cabello! Debiste haber pensado en mí-

-¿Para que quieres un mechón de su cabello? ¿Acaso quieres hacer un clon suyo o algo así?- pregunte bromeando aunque ella se lo tomo muy en serio

- Si es necesario ¡Claro que si!- OK, esta chica tiene serios problemas

-Oigan par de pervertidas, por si no lo notaron, ¡Sigo aquí!- intervino el rubio algo molesto

-¡Ya te dije que no soy una pervertida! ¿Saben que? Mejor me largo- me solté del agarre de Zoe y salí echa una fiera. Definitivamente ya no lo soportaba más, esta noche saldría de qui cueste lo que me cueste…

* * *

Ya era medianoche… Natsuko acababa de revisar nuestro cuarto por última vez, eso indicaba que ya era hora de dar marcha a mi plan de escape.

Comprobé que todas ya se encontraban profundamente dormidas, pero habían tardado en hacerlo por que me pidieron que les detallara mi encuentro con los chicos. De tanto insistir, decidí que lo mejor seria hablar de ello y que dejaran de molestar de una buna vez… grave error. En ese momento pidieron mas detalles de lo ocurrido. Rika estaba tragándose la sabana de la furia, además el trozo de carne que tenia sobre el ojo para desinflamar el golpe no ayudaba mucho, así que comencé a hablar sobre Ryo. No tardo un minuto en azotar la puerta del cuarto y salir a quien sabe donde, pero regreso a la hora de apagar las luces.

Aguarde un poco mas solo para asegurarme de que ya habían terminado de controlar todas las habitaciones, entonces la luz del corredor se apago. Retire la frazada y con sumo cuidado me coloque unos jeans oscuros, una remera negra con letras rojas y un par de zapatillas blancas. Saque de mi ropero las sabanas atadas que había preparado y mi mochila, donde llevaba un poco de dinero y otra muda de ropa… No me importaba si tenía que vivir como vagabunda en un vagón de tren o trabajar de mesera en un bar de camioneros, todo era mejor antes que continuar encerrada aquí. Amarre la soga al extremo de la cama de Sora y lentamente comencé a descender por la ventana, debía ser silenciosa si no quería ser descubierta. Cuando toque el suelo, me dirigí al campo de deportes para escalar el muro divisorio y salir al bosque, por que tenia entendido que algunos profesores controlaban la entrada principal por las noches.

Me detuve frente a la pared que se alzaba ante mi… ¡media como tres metros de altura! Al parecer había llegado el momento de poner en práctica mis conocimientos sobre escalar así que arroje la mochila al otro lado y comencé a subir cuidadosamente. Empecé a imaginar como viviría luego de salir de aquí… podría ir hasta el aeropuerto, tomar un vuelo hasta New York y tal vez conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, hasta probar suerte cantando en algún café por las noches, tenía demasiadas ideas como para darme por vencida.

Faltaba muy poco para llegar a la cima porque desde ahí solo tendría que saltar al suelo y ya seria completamente libre… podría hacer lo que quisiera sin necesitar la aprobación de nadie, en especial la de mis padres. Desde que había dejado el equipo de las animadoras me trataban diferente… como si fuera la deshonra de la familia. Jamás me había importado la opinión de las amigas de mamá, que a diario criticaban la forma en que me vestía, pero nunca espera ese tipo de reacción por parte de ellos, debido a que siempre me había apoyado en todo lo que hacia. Entonces tuve la genial idea de vivir en New York y me encapriche con eso, cosa que tampoco les hizo mucha gracia…

-Si continúas así no llegaras a ninguna parte- exclamo serenamente alguien desde unos árboles cercano

-¡¡¡¡¡FANTASMA!!!!!!- grita a todo pulmón, soltando el muro y cayendo al suelo… Lo último que vi fueron pajarito y estrellitas animadas que daban vueltas, vueltas, vueltas, vueltas… acompañados de unos enormes zafiros azules….

---- *******----

¡Hola a todos los seguidores! Espero que les guste el regalito de pascuas que les dejamos por adelantado... al fin comenzara el Mimato!!!!

Suponemos que sabran quien fue el supuesto fantasma ¿verdad? XD

Lo que les espera en el proximo capitulo si les gustara, pero no les dejamos el titulo xq aun no lo tenemos definido

Gracias a las personas que agregan la historia a sus favoritos y a las q se esfuerzan un poquito mas y le dan click al botoncito verde de abajo: **Bella-uchiha1, Sakura Tachikawa, Meems Tachikawa, Majo G, Adrit126, digimon4ever99, melisa y taioralove.**

Nos preguntaron que estudiamos, bueno mi nee-san esta haciendo un profesorado de ingles y yo todavia continuo en la secundaria, y dudo q algun dia vaya a salir de ahi XD

Les deseamos unas Felices Pascuas y que coman demasiado chocolate!!! XD

Happy Easter!!!!!!!!!

Atte Anitikis-Ayana Satoh


	6. Sorpresas inesperadas

**Capitulo 6: **Sorpresas inesperadas

Di vuelta entre las sabanas, estaba tan cómoda que no quería abrir mis ojos. La almohada era tan suave y ese aroma tan masculino inundaba mis sentidos… esperen ¿desde cuando mi almohada olía así? Y ahora que lo pienso detenidamente ¡¿Cómo llegue a mi habitación?! ¿Acaso alguien me había traído?

Lo ultimo que recuerdo de anoche fue que estaba escalando ese condenado muro, luego escuche una voz que provenía de entre las sombras cerca de mí y… nada, no recuerdo absolutamente nada entonces ¿Qué me sucedió?... ¡Oh por dios! ¿Y si no estoy en mi habitación? ¿Y si me secuestraron? ¿Y si estuviera con un violador? ¿Y si fuese un psicópata? ¡¡Mama ayúdame!!!

De acuerdo Mimi, respira y no dejes que el miedo juegue con tu mente, tampoco piense lo peor. Tal vez si estoy en mi habitación y solo soñé que me escapaba pero en realidad sigo en la escuela ¿verdad? Seguramente eso es…

Con sumo cuidado abrí el rabillo del ojo para saber donde me encontraba, topándome con un fuerte color azul Francia que provenía de las paredes, luego me detuve en la mesa de noche donde había una navaja junto con una mini biblioteca, encabezada por una novela que decía "7 crímenes americanos" ¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por diooos! ¡¡Estoy en la habitación de un psicópata en serie!!

Cerré mis ojos de nuevo. No tenia mi celular para llamar a la policía y ni siquiera se si aun tengo mi ropa puesta ¿Qué hago? Ahora si estoy segura de que el karma existe y que me esta haciendo pagar todas juntas… lo peor es que vi muchas películas y se lo que ocurre en estos casos.

-Oigan creo que esta despertando- escuche que decía una voz gruesa ¿quiere decir que hay mas de uno? ¡Por que a mi!

-Es muy linda ¿no creen?- dijo otra voz cerca de mi, erizándome el bello de la nuca por la forma tan empalagosa con que arrastraba las palabras al hablar… ¡estoy perdida!

-Si que lo es- le respondió otra voz que al parecer también se acercaba a mí

-Oye Tai deja de babear así o vas a inundar toda la habitación- esa voz… ¡Ay no! ¡Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto! De todas las personas que se hallan en Japón, no en el planeta ¿fui a para a "su" habitación?- Ey tu, se que estas despierta así que levántate- exclamo con su típica "delicadeza", nótese el sarcasmo, al momento que me sacudía como un cavernícola- a menos que quieras que los chicos sepan de que color es tu ropa interior y créeme… lo hare-

Tome con furia la almohada y la arroje al frente. Cuando abrí los ojos note que fue a parar al rostro de un moreno con pelos de punta y a Yamato detrás de él, el muy cobarde lo uso como escudo y ahora sonreía con superioridad ¡este chico si que fastidia!

-A parte de exhibicionista eres pésima arrojando cosas- comento saliendo detrás del moreno, que intentaba sobarse la nariz

-L-lo siento, no fue mi intención… es que yo solo quería pegarle a ese imbecil- me disculpe señalando al güero que estaba apoyado en la pared

-No te preocupes, no fue nada- respondió sonriendo- me llamo Taichi Yagami pero puedes decirme solo Tai- agrego tendiéndome la mano en forma de saludo al cual respondí

-¿El hermano mayor de Kari?- wow… Sora si tiene buen gusto, el chico era alto, de ojos brillantes y a pesar de ese extraño peinado en puntas era muy atractivo

-¿Conoces a Kari?- intervino otro chico sentado en otra cama. Si no me equivocaba era Takeru, por que las chicas no mentían cuando dijeron que era una versión mas pequeña de Yamato, pero a diferencia de su hermano mayor, tenía una expresión mas calmada y alegre en su rostro- ¡Oh! Disculpa… Soy Takeru Takaishi pero llámame Tk-

-Es un placer conocerlos, soy Mimi Tachikawa- respondí sonriendo, después de todo Tk no tenia la culpa de ser hermano de un imbecil

-¿Tachi…? Hermano ¿ella es la chica del incidente en la piscina que mencionaste el otro día?- pregunto al rubio, quien asintió restándole importancia- Ahh ya veo… te pido disculpas si Yama te hizo algo, sabes que las hormonas pueden atacar a cualquiera con nuestra edad-

-Si claro, las mismas hormonas que te alocan cuando ves las fotos de Kari en tu cuaderno ¿verdad?- el menor de los rubios se ruborizo a mas no poder luego de fulminar con la mirada a su hermano, se veía tan adorable- o cuando te la pasas observándola desde el muro durante el entrenamiento de las porristas-

-¡Cállate!- grito con la cara encendida como un semáforo

-Tú comenzaste enano así que ahora no te quejes-

-Ya, ya, no peleen- intervino un chico peliazul con lentes sentado al lado de Tk- no querrán darle una mala impresión a nuestra invitada… soy Joe Kido- dijo arrastrando cada una de las palabras

-Bueno no se ustedes muchachos pero tanta charla me abrió el apetito ¿Quién esta conmigo?- anuncio Tai colocando sus brazos detrás de la nuca. Tk y Joe lo siguieron fuera de la habitación sonriendo

-Los alcanzo luego…- respondió Matt cerrando la puerta después de que los chicos salieran

El silencio reino en la habitación. El rubio clavo sus azulados ojos en los míos, como si esperara una respuesta de mi parte. Desvíe mi vista a la ventana, su mirada era tan profunda que no pude sostenerla.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto al cabo de un rato

-¿Y bien que?-

-¿Qué intentabas hacer anoche?- volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez frunciendo el ceño

-Jugar al ajedrez con el hombre invisible mientras colgaba del muro ¿tu que crees idiota?- le respondí sarcásticamente mientras él rodaba los ojos

-Hablo en serio- dijo levantando la voz, al parecer ya estaba molesto

-No es tu problema, pero si necesario tener un testigo, tú no me viste escapando por el muro ¿de acuerdo?-

-Como quieras- se acerco a la cama donde estaba y abrió la ventana de al lado- pero te sugiero que regreses antes de que alguien averigüe que no pasaste la noche en tu cuarto-

Me levante y tome mi bolso, sin dejar de observar a Yamato. Su actitud me sorprendía bastante, sabia que era amable con las mujeres por conveniencia pero ¿Por qué lo era conmigo después de todo lo que pasamos? Tal vez… muy muy en el fondo él era amable.

-Etto… gracias- dije saltando por la ventana ¡Gracias a dios estábamos en el primer piso!

-Hay una puerta que conecta con su patio de deportes, seguro esta abierta así que entra por ahí- agrego mientras yo asentía y me alejaba- ¡Y mantente lejos de los muros por un tiempo!-

Di media vuelta y levante mi dedo mediano, haciendo una señal obscena. Sin duda ese chico era un idiota arrogante… ¿Cómo pude pensar que en su interior era diferente? Creo que la caída de anoche me afecto un poco la cabeza

Me limite a regresar al cuarto, si alguien me veía aquí seguramente no tardarían en inventar rumores falsos. Tal y como el rubio había dicho, encontré un pequeño portón… ¡como odiaba que tuviera la razón! En fin… si trepaba la pared corría el riesgo de que me atraparan y ahí si tendría problemas, ¡Con lo mucho que Natsuko me aprecia! (puro sarcasmo)

Cruce el campo de deportes, que aun permanecía vacío, eso significaba que tal vez mis compañeras aun estaban desayunando. No podría entrar al edificio por el pasillo, seguramente sospecharían de mí así que tendría que regresar al cuarto por la ventana. Lo que me sorprendió fue que la soga hecha de sabanas aun permanecía intacta, lo que me facilitaría muchas cosas. La sujete con fuerza y, al cabo de unos segundo, pude llegar a mi habitación.

Comencé a pensar que tal vez hoy era mi día de suerte, o que el karma ya me había hecho pagar demasiado y me tuvo piedad… porque no había nadie en el cuarto. Cuidadosamente coloque un pie adentro y después el otro ¡genial! Ya nadie podía culparme de nada.

Busque el uniforme dentro de ropero, solo restaba que cambiarme y podría inventarle cualquier excusa a las chicas, como que tuve ganas de correr por todo el lugar para ejercitarme…

-Miren lo que trajo el día… ¿acaso estuviste haciendo alguna travesura indebida con un chico anoche Tachikawa?- entre en ataque de pánico al ver de quien se trataba…. ¡¿Por qué tenia que ser Rika?!- si no te lo dijeron, esta terminantemente prohibido salir por las noches-

-No te entrometas en lo que no es asunto tuyo- le respondí tajante, de verdad esta chica era una piedra muy molesta en mi zapato

-A Natsuko le encantara saber la historia de cómo intentaste fugarte y terminaste en la habitación de su hijo- comento sonriendo victoriosa al momento que se maquillaba- y por que no contarle el incidente de la piscina… te aseguro que lo adorara- ¿acaso no había aprendido ninguna lección con el golpe de ayer? Tendré que refrescarle la memoria

-Mira bubarela no me provoques a menos que quieras ganar una visita al cirujano plástico para componerte la nariz- le amenacé, haciéndole frente con una mirada envenenada

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- se acerco hasta que estuvimos frente a frente, entonces alguien toco la puerta… al parecer Rika tenia mucha suerte.

Lentamente se alejo y de un momento a otro cambio totalmente su gesto por una sonrisa entonces abrió la puerta… ¡lo que me faltaba para completar la mañana! Se trataba de Ryo.

-Hola amor- saludo a Rika depositando un beso fugaz sobre sus labios- al parecer estabas teniendo una amistosa charla… hola castaña exhibicionista- ahora se dirigió a mi con una típica sonrisa al estilo "Ishida"

-Creo que la mediocridad en ustedes es de familia… lastima que no tenga remedio- respondí sarcástica, Ryo atino a reírse pero a la pelirroja no le hizo mucha gracia

-A lo mejor tengas razón… ¿nos vamos Rika?- ella tomo su mano y ambos salieron muy acaramelados… ¡güacala! Me daban nauseas con el solo hecho de mirarlos- ¡hasta luego pervertida!- grito el castaño desde el pasillo.

Definitivamente todos en esa familia son iguales: arrogantes, molestos, vanidosos e imbeciles. El único que logro salvarse de esa maldición fue Takeru.

Ahora que Rika se encontraba entretenida, podría cambiarme y al fin salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco por que necesitaba pensar en otro plan de escape. Tenia que precisar cada detalle para que fuera perfecto, y no fracasara como el anterior, si no hubiera sido por Yamato seguramente ya me encontraría a kilómetros de aquí…

* * *

Cuando ya estuve lista y me disponía a cerrar la puerta de la habitación, la directora hablo por el alto parlante:  
-_"Por favor que todas las alumnas se dirijan al comedor de inmediato para una asamblea"_- seguramente se trataba de otro de sus clases de etiqueta, así que con mayor razón tratare de esconderme en el jardín… no podré soportar mas eso de "arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo", no señor.

Todas caminaban en dirección al comedor, siendo la única que lo hacia en sentido contrario y lo habría logrado de no ser por que tropecé con alguien.

-¿Se puede saber a donde te diriges Mimi? La cafetería se encuentra hacia el otro lado- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Tenia que ser justamente Natsuko?! En fin… tendré que usar mi método de excusas

-Estoy buscando a Sora, necesito hablar con ella- mentí tratando de salvarme de esa maldita asamblea

-La veras ahí… ahora sígueme- ¿Por qué esta vieja siempre trataba de hacer mi vida miserable? ¿Que había hecho yo para merecer tanto castigo? Creo que el karma esta disfrutando mi situación

Trate de mezclarme con todas las demás y logre llegar a mi lugar justo antes de que Natsuko comenzara a hablar. Habían retirado algunos muebles para conseguir un amplio espacio libre, además en una esquina se encontraba un equipo de sonido

-Como todas podrán recordar, ayer les informe sobre el baile de aniversario que celebraremos en un mes pero volveré a repetirlo para las personas que no pudieron estar presente-casualmente me observo como refiriéndose a mi- Nuestra querido colegio Matsuki, junto con el colegio Fujioka, han sido fundadas hace mucho tiempo por las familias influyentes de la alta sociedad de Tokio. Este año las dos instituciones cumplirán sus doscientos años de trabajo constante e ininterrumpido y el comité administrativo pensó que seria muy importante celébralos, así que se decidió organizar una fiesta de gala llamada: "El baile de los Fundadores" para rendir tributo a Kaito Fujioka y Makoto Matsuki, los primeros directores…- ¡ahora si comenzaba a tener suerte! Podría aprovechar el baile para escapar-… A este evento asistirán muchas personas importantes como descendientes del comité fundador y profesionales que estudiaron aquí, entonces se pensó en que un grupo de ustedes abra la noche bailando música clásica…- compadezco a las que deban hacer eso-… y la suerte a decidido que sean nuestras queridas alumnas de la habitación numero cinco-

Pobres chicas… un segundo ¡ese era el numero de mi habitación! Ósea que… no, no, no ¡¿esto era acaso una broma de mal gusto?! ¡¡Ni muerta bailaría en ese maldito evento y mucho menos en un estupido tutu rosa!!

Sora, Kari, Miyako y Zoe no pensaban como yo, porque todas se levantaron inmediatamente y se ubicaron al lado de Natsuko, junto con Rika que apareció de la nada, ¡¿acaso habían estado drogándose?! Seguramente la directora ya se encargo de lavarles la cabeza mientras no estuve… clave mis ojos en ella sonriendo al momento que me negaba moviendo la cabeza, ella se acerco y me susurro algo al oído:

-Te olvidas de que tengo todo este lugar controlado y estoy al tanto de lo que hiciste anoche- ¿Cómo..?- con tu gran hazaña de anoche ganaste un castigo de lavar todo el baño del primer piso con un cepillo de dientes, pero prometo olvidarlo si accedes a bailar… yo que tu lo consideraría como una buena oferta- prosiguió mientras usaba la típica sonrisa de Matt ¡ahora se de donde la aprendió ese condenado!

-No lo har…- trate de contraatacar

-No empieces con eso porque sabes perfectamente que si soy capaz Mimi- respondió victoriosa

-Esta bien- fue lo único que dije a regañadientes al momento que me levantaba y pasaba al frente.

Todas nos observaban expectantes, y eso me fastidiaba. No tengo la menor duda de que este es otro plan de Natsuko para fastidiarme el día, o tal vez para vengarse por lo de las camisas ¡Con lo que le gusta molestarme!

-Su atención por favor- solicito ubicándose junto a nosotras y golpeando sus manos, debido a que ya habían iniciado los murmullos- para poder llevar a cabo nuestra coreografía necesitaremos la ayuda de estos muchachos que gustosamente aceptaron ser voluntarios- ¿gustosamente? Me pregunto con que los habrá amenazado…

Por la puerta principal ingresaron Taichi, que al parecer no le molestaba la situación debido a que sonreía; Takeru, que también parecía feliz; Joe, quien se distraía demasiado observando los atributos de las chicas; Yamato, ¡Lo que faltaba para completar esto! Al parecer lo habían obligado porque traía un humor de los mil demonios y cerrando el grupo venían Kouji y Ken, ambos algo disconformes.

De repente todas murmuraron mientras observaban a los chicos. Estaba claro que darían cualquier cosa por ocupar el lugar de alguna de nosotras… yo estaría dispuesta a regalárselo. Natsuko volvió a reclamar atención, al parecer no le caía muy bien que devoraran con la mirada a sus dos hijos, pero tendrá que aprender a controlarse.

-Los chicos estuvieron practicando durante estos días así que déjense guiar- nos susurro por lo bajo al momento que sonreía alegremente

-Disculpe necesito ir al baño- dije levantando la mano y esbozando mi mejor sonrisa- ya sabe que hay cosas que no pueden esperar- estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien me jalo del hombro

-No caeré dos veces con el mismo truco… te aguantas y si de verdad quieres ir, con gusto te acompañare- ¡odio a esta mujer!

-Uno… dos… tres… giro…- repetía una y otra vez Natsuko mientras una música inundaba la habitación, y todas las parejas nos movíamos en un gran círculo haciendo reverencias y saludos. Según lo que nos había dicho la canción era "La alegría" de un tal Haendel*, del estilo de música que solían escuchar la gente de la alta aristocracia en Europa en el siglo XVIII, y también una de sus favoritas.

-¡Auch! ¡Ten mas cuidado!- le susurre a Yamato molesta por que era la tercera vez que me pisaba- ¿acaso no se suponía que habían estado practicado?-

-¿Y acaso no se supone que deberías ser mas agraciada al bailar? Si bailaras mejor seguramente no te pisaría tan seguido- si… lamentablemente fue otro de los caprichos de la directora que yo fuera la pareja de su hijo

_Flashback_

_-Su atención por favor… decidí que todo seria mucho mas fácil si yo me encargaba de formar las parejas- todos asintieron excepto yo, por que sabia que esa mujer traía algo entre manos- Sora tu bailaras con Taichi- ambos se sonrojaron mientras Zoe no resistía las ganas de cantar alguna de sus canciones- Hikari serás la pareja de Takeru- al ver el color de ambos en sus rostros y la cara de enfado de Tai no pude evitar sonreír- Miyako por favor ubícate al lado de Ken- ambos se tensaron y eso no empeoro con las burlas de los chicos a Ken- Zoe a ti te toco con Kouji- ni bien termino de hablar, la rubia ya se encontraba al lado del pelinegro jalándolo del hombro mientras sus ojos parecían dos corazones… compadezco al pobre Kouji- Rika practicaras con Joe hasta que Ryo regrese- ¡ja! La pelirroja hervía de la furia y el peliazul babeaba ante las bubis de Rika. Ya todas las chicas tenían su pareja, lo que significaba que el único chico libre era…- Mimi tu iras con…-_

_-¡Ni drogada bailare con él!- me apresure a responder, no soportaría aguantar a ese idiota intento de sex simbol_

_-Tengo un amigo que quiere conocerte- dijo sonriendo al momento que sacaba un pequeño cepillo de dientes del bolsillo de su chaqueta y todos nos miraban confundidos ya que no comprendían la situación- estoy segura de que se llevaran muy bien-_

_Solo le dedique una mirada envenenad mientras caminaba hacia Yamato y ella encendía la música._

_Fin Flashback_

De verdad esto era peor de lo que pensaba. Parecía un vals, solo que un poco más rápido y con algunos giros. Todos se desplazaban con mucha coordinación, como si hubieran practicado desde hacia tiempo siendo yo la excepción… jamás fui una gran bailarina, lo mío siempre fue cantar por eso odiaba que Matt tuviera razón sobre mi gracia.

Logre percatarme que Tk y Kari continuaban sonrojados a más no poder. Él trataba de no parecer nervioso pero sus movimientos descoordinados y su cuerpo tan tenso como un robot demostraban todo lo contrario… ¡hacían una pareja tan linda! Que no pude evitar reír ante la escena, cosa que el rubio no paso por alto:

-¿Acaso ya te volviste loca? Por que primero te pones como demente para no bailar conmigo y ahora te ríes por nada- pregunto extrañado

-Eso a ti no te importa- ¡odiaba que estuviera fijándose en lo que no era de su incumbencia!

-La verdad si me importa… me percate que eres las única a la que no le gusto y eso me atrae- dijo con voz ronca y seductora colocando una sonrisa de estrella de cine ¿acaso pensaba que yo seria la próxima en su lista? Bueno… dos podemos jugar al mismo juego

-Tampoco te quedas atrás Yamato… con ese cuerpo y tus precioso ojos haces que me siente atraída hacia ti- respondí al momento que jugaba con un mechón de su cabello y lo retorcía con mis dedos, y funciono porque lo note en su rostro

-¿Qué harás esta noche?- se apresuro a preguntar mientras girábamos para luego acercarme mas a él- porque tengo algo en mente

-La verdad no tengo planes así que te escucho- la canción ya estaba finalizando por lo que ya casi terminaba mi tortura de soportar a este imbecil

-Tu y yo en mi habitación esta noche ¿Qué dices?- sabia que era un depravado pero no creí que iría tan rápido y mucho menos conmigo, entonces su mano comenzó a bajar peligrosamente hasta poco mas debajo de mi cintura

-Bueno…- dije tomándolo del mentón para que me mirara directo a los ojos, haciendo que la distancia entre nosotros fuera cada vez mas corta- déjame contestarte de esta forma-

Lo tome del borde abierto de su chaqueta para estar más juntos mientras él sonreía con satisfacción. Ya cuando no existía distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, golpee su entrepierna con mi rodilla y lo arroje al piso. El muy idiota solo atino a revolcarse en el suelo, gimiendo como un bebe ¡Ja!

-¡Nadie se pasa de listo conmigo! Espero que esto- puse mi pie sobre su entrepierna, haciendo presión a lo que el rubio gemía mas fuerte ¡Música para mismo oídos!- … te lo haya dejado claro-

Me acerque a la vieja estreñida, que observaba con sorpresa a su hijo "caído en combate", le quite el cepillo del bolsillo y lo quebré en frente de sus ojos

-No te preocupes, Natsuko, que prefiero limpiar los baños que quieras con mi propia lengua antes que estar siquiera cerca de este imbecil-

Y así me fui dejando a algunos con la boca abierta, y a otros, por otro me refiero a Tai y Tk, riendo a más no poder ante el fallido intento de seducción de Yamato.

---- *******----

Hola seguidores!! Se preguntaran xq actualizamos ayer... bueno estuvimos super atareadas asi que lamentamos heberlos hecho comer ansias XD

La cancion de la coreografia no estaba en youtube, asi que decidimos subirla por Mediafire y es re liviana asi que no van a demorar en bajarla. Claro que no es obligacion que la bajen, pero si la escuchan tal vez entiendan a que tipo de bailes nos refiero... a los de la Europa Antigua

Bueno no pude poner aqui el link asi q estara al final de mi perfil

Con respecto al capitulo... ¿que tal la insinuacion de Yama? ¿y la repsuesta de Mimi? creo q eso fue un golpe bajo para el gran Ishida!!!!

En el proximo se viene un P.O.V de Ryo y de Yamato asi que les encantara!!!

Gracias a todos lo q nos dejaron un review: **-yume-takaishi-yagami-, Nailea, Majo G, Meems-Ishikawa**, **Melisa, Adrit126, Sakura Tachikawa, ana y digimon4ever99.**

Hare todo lo posible por publicar el siguiente jueves, porque la verdad la escuela me deja totalmente estresada U.U

Hoy cumple Kristen Stewart, mi actriz favorita ^^, asi q estoy de buen humor... arriba el Robsten, el team Edward, Twilight y Cedric Diggory!!!!! XD

No olviden comentar!!!

Atte Anitikis-Ayana Satoh


	7. Entre copas y hielo

**Capitulo 7: **Entre copas y hielo

**Ryo P.O.V**

-Oye Mimi, con eso creo que dejaste a su soldado fuera de servicio temporalmente- le dije tratando de alcanzarla ya que mi tía me mando a buscarla. Estaba seguro de que Yamato intento usar sus "técnicas de conquista" con ella, pero esta vez no habían surtido efecto

-Ya sabes… en la guerra, o ganas o te castran y esta vez, fue el turno de tu querido primo- de verdad estaba claro que no quería compañía, por lo que decidí que lo mejor seria regresar y disfrutar un poco de la situación.

Luego de que la castaña abandonara de esa manera el comedor, mi tía recibió una llamada de urgencia así que dio por terminado el ensayo, y yo, que era uno de los recién llegados y apenas había terminado de entender el problema de Yamato, tuve que buscar a Mimi para que aclarara la situación… bueno tendría que decir que no pude convencerla. Camine rumbo a su oficina, pero cuando estaba a puto de abrir la puerta, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación:

-… de verdad no te preocupes, una de estas noches necesitaba estar en la ciudad para resolver algo del baile de los fundadores así que podría aprovecha la oportunidad además me necesitas… nos veremos mas tarde y recuerda que él es un cretino por perderse la oportunidad de tenerte a su lado, y que tampoco vale la pena que te desahogues frente al televisor viendo películas mientras te devoras todo lo que tienes en el refrigerador…-

Con eso me bastaba, si mi tía iba a andar de casamentera esta noche tal vez podría aprovechar la oportunidad para tener un poco de diversión nocturna. Y pensándolo bien, no vendría mal un poco de compañía.

-Mira Akiyama… no estoy para tus bromas pesadas a no ser que quieras terminar con tu soldado dado de baja también y haciéndole compañía al de Matt- me advirtió la castaña cuando llame a la puerta de su cuarto

-Antes que nada… permíteme quitarme el sombrero ante ti- susurre bajando la cabeza mientras hacia una reverencia- nadie jamás rechazo así a Yamato y con eso consigue mi respeto, así que lo de "castaña pervertida" quedara en el pasado, desde ahora te considero una amiga Mimi- concluí sonriendo

-Lamentablemente no puedo darme el lujo de confiar en ti por que tienes la misma sangre que el engendro sexual pero fue bueno el intento- me dejo pasar mientras cerraba la puerta. Dentro de la habitación se encontraban Sora, Kari, Miyako y una rubia que no dejaba de comerme con la mirada.

-Para demostrarte mis buenas intenciones, las invito esta noche a una disco que esta cerca del colegio ¿Qué dicen?- todas intercambiaron miradas, como esperando que alguna se atreviera a responder, a excepción de Mimi que al parecer ya tenia su respuesta pero no parecía muy convencida- anímense… acabo de enterarme que mi tía Natsuko estará fuera esta noche, y cuando eso pasa los maestros hacen fiesta hasta el amanecer… nadie notaria su ausencia-

-Esta bien… si es la única oportunidad que tendré para salir de aquí, acepto- dijo la castaña restándole importancia al asunto mientras leía una revista

-Gracias por la invitación pero…- comenzó Sora sin saber muy bien que decir, creo que tendré que utilizar el plan "c"

-Es una lastima por que los chicos se pusieron muy contentos al saber que nos acompañarían… bueno ya veré que les invento-

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué chicos?- pregunto emocionada Zoe mientras sonreía

-Ya sabes Taichi, Takeru, Ken, Kouji y…- no pude terminar la frase por que comenzó a gritar de una manera muy estrepitosa, señal que índico que mordió el anzuelo

-¡No pienso perderme una oportunidad así que yo también los acompañare!-se apresuro a decir Miyako mientras empezaba a discutir con la rubia sobre quien era el más guapo

-No puedo permitir que Taichi termine tras las rejas otra vez si bebe demasiado…así que también me sumo- cuando Kari dijo eso note un leve rubor, lo que significaba que lo de Tai era una excusa para ver a mi pequeño primo. Ahh… el amor joven…

-Esta bien… si todas irán no pienso quedarme aquí sola de aguafiestas- sabia que este plan nunca fallaría ahora…. a convencer a los chicos.

-Las veré en la puerta principal esta noche a las nueve, por favor no lleguen tarde y avísenle a Rika-

Me retire del lugar dejando a las chicas muy emocionadas. Comienzo a pensar que esta noche será muy divertida…

Al entrar a la habitación que compartía con mis amigos, entre ellos mis primos, encontré a Yamato con una bolsa de hielo sobre sus partes sensibles mientras asesinaba con la mirada a Taichi, quien no paraba de reír y hacer bromas sobre lo sucedido.

-Bueno… creo que llego el momento de darte una baja honoraria por que no pudiste con esta batalla amigo-

-¡¡Cállate!!- grito Matt perdiendo la paciencia que tenia, aunque tratándose de Tai seguro que no había tardado en enfadarse

-Pero es la verdad… tu ametralladora no podrá disparar balas en un buen tiempo- todos rieron ante el comentario y ese fue el limite por que mi primo saco un hielo de la bolsa y se lo arrojo al moreno, dándole en la frente- ¡Auch! Eso me dolió…- se quejo mientras se frotaba la cabeza

-Tú te lo buscaste…- le respondió al momento que sonreía de forma victoriosa

-Chicos ¿Qué opinan si tenemos un poco de diversión nocturna esta noche? Oí que la directora no pasara la noche en colegio- propuse desplomándome en la cama de Tk, dado que todos asintieron

-No voy a salir por ahí con una bolsa de hielo amarrada a mis pantalones- muy bien, tendría que intentar con otro método como desafiar su honor

-El gran Yamato Ishida esta desperdiciando la oportunidad de ver carne fresca solo por un pequeño golpecito de una chica… ahora si te afecto la cabeza ese golpe- al parecer funciono porque me miro desafiante

-Esta bien, iré… solo para que después no digan que manche el apellido Ishida de los grandes conquistadores de mujeres- de verdad era muy fácil de manipular y lo mejor seri que todos se llevarían una gran sorpresa cuando se enteraran que las chicas nos acompañarían...

* * *

Ya nos encontrábamos en la disco disfrutando de la buena música y todos habían desaparecido entre la gente. Creo que Tai se llevo a Sora al oscurito, porque la tomo de la mano y volví a verlos; Kari se atrevió a dar el primer paso pidiéndole a mi primo que bailaran, obviamente que él no atrevió a negarse… lo tenia completamente dominado; Miyako y Ken buscaron una mesa y se encontraban charlando muy animados con una notebook… ¡solo a ellos se les ocurre traer eso aquí! De los demás no supe mas nada, porque a Matt no le hizo mucha gracia que invitara a las chicas así que a estas alturas supongo que ya debe encontrarse en la segunda base con alguna chica. Yo estaba bailando con Rika, quien se encargaba de ahuyentar a cada chica que estuviera cerca de mí, a veces podía ser una fiera enjaulada cuando se enojaba… tenia que respirar un poco así que lo mejor seria ir por un trago:

-Necesito algo para beber ¿quieres que te traiga un trago?- pregunte cerca de su oído ya que la música estaba demasiado fuerte

-No gracias… pero mantente alejado de las strippers ¿OK? Ya sabes que no soporto que nadie te mire…- dijo con voz seductora lo cual me gusto.

-Lo mismo te digo porque le partiré la cara al que se atreva a bailar contigo- respondí mientras la besaba

Cuando llegue a la barra ordene un daiquiri y me senté a esperar, en eso alguien se acerco

-¡Al fin te encuentro Ryo!- exclamo Sora nerviosa

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso Tai no trajo condones y te mando a pedirme uno?- pregunte divertido pero ella no alcanzo a escuchar por la música

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí… Zoe bebió demasiado y esta moviéndose mejor que las bailarinas. Ya amenazaron con sacarla de aquí si no se detiene pero ella se negó y armo un terrible escándalo- me dijo nerviosa- entonces se le ocurrió un concurso de quien se desviste mas rápido y puso a Kouji como juez-

Comencé a buscarla entre la multitud, y logre verla subida a una plataforma bailando alrededor de un poste

-Pues Kouji no debe estar pasándola nada mal porque si desde aquí alcanzo a ver sus bragas rosas, seguro que el tiene una vista mucho mas amplia…- comente a la pelirroja, que al parecer no veía el lado divertido de la situación

-Yo la llevare de vuelta al colegio junto con Tai, Kari, Miyako, Ken y Kouji, tú busca a Yamato y Mimi porque si no saco a Zoe de aquí, todo el mundo conocerá la marca de nacimiento que tiene en su trasero... Tk los esperara en tu auto-

-De acuerdo, los veré en el colegio- se fue con los demás, así que me concentre en terminar la bebida en paz. Cunado estaba por busca a Rika, logre ver a Mimi, que al parecer ya había excedido su límite de copas, y a mi primo, quien no tuvo éxito con su búsqueda de chicas… bueno yo le facilitaría las cosas

-Que tengas buena noche Yamato- fue lo único que dije

**Yamato P.O.V**

¡Mierda! Esa chica no me dejo llegar siquiera a quitarle el sujetador, no se si el agua en los pantalones tuvo algo que ver o tal vez el hecho de que estaba de mal humor… tendré que buscar otra presa. Al parecer el show de Zoe ya había terminado pero no veo a ninguna de los chicos por aquí, excepto a Mimi quien esta muy encariñada con unas botellas de Tequila en la barra. Bueno, algo es algo así que tendré que preguntarle si no sabe donde puedo encontrar a los demás:

-Otra botella por favor…- dijo levantando la mano al cantinero

-¿Ahogando penas Tachikawa?- pregunte sentándome a su lado y vaya que había bebido porque su ropa olía a alcohol

-¡Cállate! ¡Odio a tu madre por obligarme a bailar y no querer expulsarme!- bebió un poco- ¡Odio es estupido colegio de niñas sin cerebro!- continuo bebiendo- ¡Te odio a ti por estar molestándome a cada momento del día!- continuo bebiendo- ¡Odio a bubarela alias Rika!- de verdad tenia un buen hígado porque bebía cada vez mas- ¡Y odio a tu primo por dejarnos solos aquí y llevarse el maldito auto!- concluyo arrojando la botella vacía con todas sus fuerzas sobre la mesa y ordenando otra, con esa ya seria la quinta… ¡Alto! ¡¿Mi primo se marcho dejándome solo con esta alcohólica en rehabilitación?! ¡¡Maldito Ryo!!

De repente la música se detuvo y empezó a sonar una canción que al parecer era la favorita de Mimi, por que hizo las botellas a un lado y comenzó a bailar provocadoramente arriba de la barra

-¡¡Al diablo tu primo y el mundo!! Deja que me divierta…- ya cantaba _Man! I feel like a woman _muy animada bajo los efectos del alcohol, debía admitir que no lo hacia nada mal pero comenzó a llamar la atención de varios chicos, que al notar su estado, pensaron en pasarse de listos con ella.

-¿No quieres compañia linda?- pregunto un castaño mientras reia con sus amigos

Una rabia me invadió por completo… sentía que nadie mas podía mirarla de esa forma mas que yo, a tal punto que estuve por golpearlos pero recordé que lo más importante ahora era bajar a Mimi de ahí y llevarla a un lugar seguro. Sabia que no accedería por las buenas así que tendría que recurrir a la fuerza, la tome por la cintura y la lleve afuera del lugar como un costal sobre mi hombro derecho, por suerte era liviana sino habría tenido problemas. De más esta decir que se molesto conmigo porque recibí golpes, insultos, gritos y patadas en mis partes sensibles, comienzo a creer que intenta dejarme estéril… en fin, cuando la coloque en tierra firme, ya nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento, y en efecto, el auto de Ryo ni el mio estaban ahí… ¡¡era hombre muerto!!

-¡¿Se puede saber por que me sacaste de ahí?!- pregunto enojada mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie

-Si no lo hacia luego me culparías por no haber evitado que alguien se pasara de listo contigo- respondí tomándola del brazo por que casi perdía el equilibrio

-Ush… como digas- al parecer no le importaba que estuviéramos varados aquí

-Ahora ayúdame a pensar en un lugar para pasar la noche por que no puedes regresar al colegio en ese estado-

-¡Me importa un p-p-pepino lo que me diga Natsuko!- grito levantando su dedo índice mientras intentaba soltarse de mi agarre- ¡ahora déjame bailar!-

-No te dejare que vuelvas ahí, te vendrás conmigo a un lugar que esta cerca de aquí- me apresure a decir al momento que la obligaba a seguirme

-No haría una cosa tan estupida como seguirte- respondió caminando en sentido contrario

-Entonces puedes ir con aquel vagabundo…- señale a un hombre que estaba demasiado borracho en el suelo- estoy seguro de que le encantara hacerte un lugar a su lado- lo medito por unos momentos y después hablo

-Prefiero al vagabundo- esta bien… ya perdí la paciencia, así que a usar la fuerza bruta

-¡Te vienes conmigo quieras o no!- la tome de la cintura y volví a depositarla sobre mi hombro- por si no te diste cuenta… ¡estaba siendo sarcástico idiota!-

-¡Bájame! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame!- gritaba gimiendo y pataleando pero ni loco la dejaría ir, conmigo estaría mas segura que con esos degenerados

Estuvimos así por lo menos quince minutos hasta que llegamos a la puerta de un motel que ya conocía

-¡Bienvenido de nuevo señor Ishida!- me saludo el encargado desde la recepción, deposite a Mimi en el suelo que estaba mas calmada y caminamos juntos hacia el hombre- ¡Oh! Veo que tiene carne fresca, que bien lo felicito-

-No es lo que parece, nos quedamos varados y necesitamos un lugar donde pasar la noche-

-Claro… "pasar la noche" – dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro- entonces, necesitara estos- saco del mostrador un cartel que decía "no molestar" y un condon

-¡¡Guarde eso!!- le ordene, gracias a dios Mimi no estaba en sus cabales sino ahora si me quedaba estéril

-Jejeje- comenzó a reír la castaña cuando vio el condón, ¿y ahora que diablos le pasaba?

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunte curioso por que pensé que me golpearía al saber de que eran condones

-El señor tiene un globo Jejeje - ¡Dios esta hasta el hueso de alcohol!

-Oiga señor Ishida, conoce nuestra política: si vomitas te largas, así que le ruego que por favor cuida a su "amiga"-

-Si, si lo se ¿tiene alguna habitación para dos?-

-Déjeme ver si tengo algo…- reviso en un libro que estaba sobre la mesa-… lamentablemente todas están ocupadas excepto la del ultimo piso-

-¡Ay no! Ósea que es la…-

-Así es, la habitación matrimonial- me arrojo las llaves sonriendo- que la disfruten- ¡¡Mierda!! Cuando Mimi recobre el sentido no se lo que será capaz de hacerme

-Ni modo, vamos Mimi- le indique pero no se movió- ¿y ahora que ocurre?

No dijo nada, solo extendió su brazo sonrío tontamente. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…

-Hazme caballito…- ¡¿Ehhh?!

-¿Esta loca?- ella se negó sin bajar los brazos. Definitivamente al alcohol hace maravillas en las personas…- camina, que estoy muy cansado para cargarte… ya suficiente tuve con traerte hasta aquí sobre mi hombro-

-No quiero- se encapricho- ¡Cárgame!, ¡Cárgame!, ¡Cárgame!

-Señor Ishida, disculpe la interrupción pero sabe que no esta permitido levantar la voz aquí- me dijo el encargado riendo ante los caprichos de Mimi- ya sabe que hay personas que necesitan "concentracion"

-Esta bien, sube- le di la espalda y me agache un poco hasta que ella logro subir

-¡Hai hou silver!- yo y mi maldita suerte… juro que Ryo me la pagara caro

Tuve que subir los malditos escalones hasta llegar al cuarto piso con este intento de rebelde alcohólica sobre mi pobre espalda. Cuando al fin llegamos, la baje para abrir la puerta para ni bien lo hice me empujo y corrió, supuse yo, al baño.

Y efectivamente, se encontraba de rodillas mostrándole al señor inodoro todo lo que había consumido esa noche. Después de quince minutos, salio del baño y por su cara parecía que ya estaba un poco más lucida.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Si… ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto inspeccionando la habitación… bueno tarde o temprano tendría que decirle donde fuimos a parar

-En un motel- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa… estoy en problemas

-¡Tu!...- dijo caminando hacia mi mientras me asesinaba, por así decirlo, con la mirada

-¡Espera!- tome un cojín y o puse delante de mi entrepierna, solo por si acaso- ¡No es lo que crees! Ryo nos abandono y no tuve otra opción que traerte aquí-

-¡Para aprovecharte de mi desgraciado!- levanto su puño pero lo agarre a tiempo

-¡No, no lo haría! ¡Ya aprendí mi lección! En serio que aprendí a no propasarme contigo-

Dejo de forcejear y tomo el cojín, al parecer me creyó…

-Esta bien- fíu…- pero tu dormirás en el suelo- ¿Eh?

-Pero ¿Por qué?-

-¡Ni sueñes que te dejare estar en la misma cama que yo!- exclamo al momento que se acomodaba el pelo

-Tengo derecho, yo pague por la habitación y si no fuera por mi alguien seguirías en la disco con unos idiotas que intentaban hacerte daño-

-Y yo puedo terminar de "desarmar" tu ametralladora- OK la chica tiene un buen punto que vale la pena respetar

-Esta bien, esta bien… te quedas con la cama-

Tome una de las mantas, que yacían sobre la cómoda, y una almohada y los arroje al pie de la cama. Pero que la castaña no piense que me quedare de brazos cruzados ¡No señor!

-¡Achu!... ¡Achu!- comencé a estornudar después de que ambos ya estábamos acostados-… ¡Achu!... esta helado aquí, espero que no me de una pulmonía…

Sin resultados, tendré que ser más drástico…

-¡Cof, cof, cof!... ¡Cof, cof!...- comencé a toser cada vez mas fuerte- ¡¡Cof, cof, cof, cof!!-

-¡¡Esta bien!! Sube- misión cumplida- pero si llegas a acercarte demasiado te presentare a Betty- levanto su puño izquierdo- y a Betzy- levanto el derecho- ¿entendiste "Yamato"?-

Asentí efusivamente al momento que tragaba en seco. Estaba más que seguro que Betzy y Betty serian peor compañía que su puntapié.

Me recosté del lado derecho de la amplia cama, dándole la espalda a Mimi

-Buenas noches- fue lo último que escuche antes de rendirme ante los brazos de Morfeo. Después de un día infernal como este, era lo único que necesitaba, dormir…

---- *******----

Hola!! Lamento el retraso pero estamos tan ocupadas con la escuela que apenas si nos queda tiempo para escribir asi que publicaremos desde ahora en adelante** publicaremos los dias sabados**... no queria llegar a una medida tan extrema pero de verdad estoy muy ocupada con las tareas y todo eso... U.U

Regresando al capitulo... ¿que tal la borrachera de Mimi? creo que no le sienta bien beber demasiado tequila XD... ¿y el concurso nudista de Zoe? ajajajaja XD

Esperamos que les hayan gustado los P.O.V de Yama y Ryo, por que estamos considerando hacer uno de Zoe... muajaja(risa desquiciada) ^^

Gracias a todos los que nos dejan su pequeño aporte: **taioralove, Meems-ishikawa, Multicolored Midnight, Sakura Tachikawa, digimon4ever99, -yume-takaishi-yagami-, MimiDeIshida, Adrit126 y Melisa.**

No se olviden de comentar si es que pueden hacerlo porque no encantan las criticas...

Hasta el proximo capitulo!

Atte Anitikis-Ayana Satoh


	8. La charla

**Capitulo 8: **La charla

Ya es de día… no recuerdo nada de lo que paso anoche y tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible, como si me hubiera pasado un tren por encima. Seguro que es la resaca… juro que no volveré a beber demasiado alcohol, bueno no por un tiempo. Todo es tan confuso que ni siquiera se donde me encuentro, veamos… cuando llegamos me sentía tan furiosa que me dirigí a la barra y ordene una botella del tequila mas potente que tenían, después unos vasos vacíos de alcohol, una tanga rosa muy familiar que paso por encima de mi cabeza y una nudista que se parecía muchísimo a Zoe… y nada, eso es todo lo que recuerdo. Intente voltearme pero no conseguí moverme por que alguien estaba aplastándome, me había rodeado con sus brazos por la cintura y su cabeza permanecía sobre mi hombro derecho, fue entonces cuando un mechon rubio cayo sobre mis ojos… ahora se donde estoy…

-Matt…- susurre con voz suave mientras acariciaba su rostro

-¿Umm?- fue la única respuesta que obtuve por su parte junto con una sonrisa

-¡¡Te dije que no te acercaras a mi!!- grite exasperada al momento que el caía al suelo y trataba de comprender mi reacción.

-Auch…- dijo frotándose la cabeza porque al caer había chocado con la mesita de noche

-¡¿No te advertí que si me tocabas te mataba?!- fue entonces cuando note que solo traía su ropa interior puesta y no pude evitar que la sangre se me subiera al rostro… se veía perfectamente su musculatura y… ¡ya no debo dejar que me confunda! "Tengo que recordar lo que hizo anoche… tengo que recordar lo que hizo anoche…" intentaba repetirme mentalmente

-No es mi culpa, suelo moverme demasiado cuando duermo aunque ahora entiendo porque Tai insiste en colocar barrotes en mi cama-

-Agradece que tengo resaca y no aguanto el dolor de cabeza porque sino ya estarías bajo tierra-

Me levante de la cama y fui hasta el baño para arreglarme un poco. Al verme en el espejo note que mis ojos estaban hinchados y ni hablar de mi cabello… Inmediatamente abrí el grifo del lavamanos y trate de componer un poco mi imagen. Luego de peinar mi cabello y tener un aspecto mas "decente", por así decirlo, salí del pequeño cuartito encontrándome con el rubio quien al parecer ya estaba listo y tenia en sus manos un vaso con agua y un analgésico

-Toma… esto te ayudara con el dolor de cabeza- dijo al momento que yo retiraba la pastilla del envoltorio y me disponía a tragarla

-Gracias... y también gracias por lo de anoche, aunque no recuerde que ocurrió- el asintio con un leve movimiento de la cabeza y luego se dirigio al baño.

Cuando ambos estuvimos listos, bajamos a la recepcion del motel, donde un hombre de mediana edad se encontraba acostado sobre una reposera mirando un partido de futbol en la television. Al vernos, se incorporo de un salto.

-¿Paso bien la noche señor Ishida?- pregunto sonriendo- por que pense que tal vez bajaria a buscar el letrero anoche- ¿letrero? ¿de que diablos habla este hombre?

-No se preocupe- respondio yamato con un tono nervioso... algo anda mal- aqui tiene- saco su billetera y le pago- conserve el cambio-

-Esperamos que regrese pronto- dijo mientras contaba el dinero- ya sabe que las puertas de nuestro lugar estan siempre abiertas para usted- creo que ya aprendi la leccion... un Ishida jamas dejara de ser un Ishida.

El rubio le hizo un gesto con la mano y luego ambos salimos de ese lugar en direccion a la carretera

-Oye Mimi... solo por casualidad ¿recuerdas el baile que hiciste anoche?-pregunto rascandose la cabeza y torciendo el gesto... ¿baile?

-¿Intentaste aprovecharte de mi anoche?-

-No no, mejor olvida eso... ¿y sobre el caballito?- ¡¿anoche montamos en un caballo?! ¡¡a que clase de idiota se le ocurre hacer eso!!

-¡¿Que hicimos que?!- Matt estaba en problemas y su parte sensible lo pagaria

-Eso tambien olvidalo pero ¿y el globo?-

-¡¿Me llevaste a una fiesta de niños?!- grite fulminandolo con la mirada

-Mejor olvida todo lo que te dije... ya no importa-

Continuamos caminando en silencio, hasta que por fin llegamos a la bendita carretera

-El colegio esta demasiado lejos como para caminar desde aqui asi que podriamos tomar el autobus que...-

-¿Te refieres a ese?- pregunte señalando a uno que pasaba de largo

-Si...- suspiro bajando los hombros- y el proximo pasara dentro de dos horas- ¡¿dos horas?! ¡eso es demasiado tiempo!- pero dejaselo al gran Yamato Ishida-

Camino un poco hasta quedar a un paso del asfalto, luego extendio su brazo derecho al momento que un camion pasaba... y no consiguio nada, solo un grito del camionero para que se moviera del camino

-Ja ja ja esres patetico... hasta mi abuela lo hace mejor que tu- fue lo unico que dije porque no podia contener la risa... ¿de verdad asi pensaba conseguir transporte?

-¿Y tu crees que puedes hacerlo mejor?- me desafio arqueando una ceja

-Mira y aprende "gran Yamato Ishida"- respondi sonriendo

Espere unos minutos, hasta que por fin aparecio un auto plateado. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de mi, sonrei seductoramente mientras levantaba un poco la falda que traia puesta. El vehiculo se detuvo lentamente y el conductor abrio la puerta trasera desde adentro en señal que nos llevaria. Me voltee para ver la reaccion de Matt, pero lo que menos me espere fue verlo palido ¿por que estaba así? lo normal hubiera sido que se molestara, poruqe yo tuve exito pero... nada. Lo tome del brazo y juntos entramos al auto. Ahi el conductor se quito los anteojos de sol, y juro que en ese momento senti que un balde de agua fria, o mas bien el oceano pacifico, caia sobre mi... tenia que estar soñando, tal vez aun sigo dormida en ese motal y todo esto es una horrible pesadilla... ¡no puede ser cierto!

-Bonita forma de conseguir transporte Mimi- dijo moviendo la palanca de cambios haciendo que el auto avanzara

-...- ahora comprendi la reaccion del rubio ¡¿por que diablos no me aviso que ese era el auto de Natsuko?!

-Espero que tengan una buena explicacioin acerda de esto porque no estoy acostumbrada a regresar al colegio a estas horas de la mañana y encontrar alumnos varados en medio de la carretera- comento mientras nos observaba a traves del vidrio retrovisor y volvia a colocarse las gafas- ¿Yamato?-

-¡Yo no tuve la culpa! Fue Ryo quien nos abandono en una disco anoche- respondio el ojiazul enojado, al parecer ya habia regresado en sí

-Siempre culpas a Tk o a Ryo de tus malas jugadas... ello son unos pobres angelitos incapacez de hacer cosas inapropiadas, como fugarse en medio de la noche y llevarse alumnas a un motel, poruqe no creeas que no me entere lo que haces cada fin de semana jovencito...- ahora comprendo tanta amabilidad por parte del hombre de la recepcion- aunque tampoco Mimi se queda atras con sus intentos de huir y sus malos modales- ¿y yo que tenia que ver en todo esto? ¡¡Maldito Ryo!!

-Pero estoy diciendo la verdad... él nos invito a salir anoche junto con los demas chicos, luego se llevo mi auto y...- trato de defendernos el rubio pero Natsuko solo dio un largo suspiro

-Ya no quiero oir mas sobre el tema... pero hablaremos sobre su castigo cuando lleguemos-

La conversacion fue dada por terminada, asi que ella aumento el volumen del estereo. Parece que es fanatica de los clasicos del rock en ingles por que canataba todas las canciones y, en menos de unos momentos, el volumen ya estaba al maximo, a tal punto que llego a aturdirme

_-I want to know, have you ever seen the rain...- _se escuchaba la aspera voz de Rod Stewart en coro con la de natsuko, yo solo atine a fruncir el ceño y me lamentaba no tener la camara de Miyako para grabar esto . Yamato se ruborizo, y quien no con semejante humillacion por parte de su madre

-Creeme, a veces es peor porque se cree Madonna y canta Like a Virgin vestida como ella...- comento Yamato en un susurro al ver mi cara- pero lo mas humillante que me ocurrio fue en la primaria... el día de un concurso de talentos a mama se le ocurrio cantar Love is a Battlefield y se vistio como Pat Benatar en ese video... hasta la fecha algunos de mis compañeros se burlan de mi con eso...- eso si debe ser un golpe bajo... ¡¿por que no puedo tener una camara cuando la necesito?!

Al atravesar el gran porton de la entrada, apago la musica y se quito los anteojos. Al parecer no le agrada que nadie sepa sobre sus sueños frustados de artista, por que volvio a observarnos por el vidrio retrovisor pero esta vez con gesto serio

-Quiero que ambos se den un baño, porque huelen a alcohol, y no digan nada de esto a nadie, yo me encargare de cubrirlos con los profesores...- nosostros asentimos algo molestos mientras el auto se detenia frente a la puerta principal del edificio- los vere en una hora en mi oficina-

Descendi del vehiculo con un humor de los mil demonios... ahora tendria un interrogatorio por parte de las chicas, quienes seguramente pesanran que yo me quede aproposito con Yamato anoche, y un sermon de Natsuko, ya que ahora si tendria una buena excusa para fastidiarme el día con uno de sus estupidos castigos.

Pero esto no se quedara asi... juro por mi vida que Ryo Akiyama pagara muy muy caro por esto. Y pensar que estuve a punto de creerle sobre su propuesta de amistad...

Ya habia perdido al menos dos horas de clases, asi que no importaria que no asistiera en todo el día por lo que me dirigi al jardin trasero para , al menos, encontrar algo de privacidad en este maldito lugar pero no alcanze a dar siquiera dos pasos cuando Matt me detuvo del brazo

-¡Oye! ¿a donde te diriges? las chicas no tardaran en venir y yo no las enfrentare solo, tu tambien te quedas-

-¡Obligame!- respondi soltandome de su agarre pero ya era muy tarde... las chicas acababan de vernos y se dirigian hacia nosotros- esta bien... tengo un plan asi que sigueme la corriente- susurre por lo bajo

-Mimi nos tenias tan preocupadas... quedamos en que Ryo los buscaria anoche pero cuando llegamos, dijo que los vio regresar con nosotros- comento Sora alterada- intentamos volver a la disco para buscarlos pero Ryo dijo que ya se las arreglarian para pasar la noche-

El rubio y yo intercambiamos una mirada y por primera vez teniamos el mismo pensamiento... definitivamente las empresas Akiyama no tendrian un heredero por que ese castaño tenia las horas contadas. En ese momento me percate de que Zoe y Miyako me dedicaban sonrisas picaras... ¡¿acaso pensaban que yo hasbia tenido algo con este imbecil?!

-La verdad, no teniamos dinero asi que caminamos toda la noche y por eso llegamos a estas horas- trate de mentir, al principio no parecian creerme, pero luego de observarnos un rato quedaron convencidas. Justo en ese momento llegaron Taichi, Tk y Ken:

-¡Hola Yama! acabo de ver a mamá guardando el auto... y ya nos conto de la aventura que tuviste anoche con Mimi en un motel- comento el rubio menor sonriendo-

Al escucharlo, Yamato lo fulmino con la mirada y las chicas hicieron lo mismo conmigo; Tai no tuvo mejor idea que darle golpes a Matt en el hombro mientras reia

-Esta bien... tuvimos que dormir en un motel pero fue por que Mimi bebio demasiado y no podia suquiera mantenerse en pie- respondio el rubio ante las presiones de los chicos

-¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa de todo? ¡Te dije que preferia al vagabundo!- lo contradije enfrentandolo

-¿Tuviste sexo con un vagabundo?- pregunto Zoe interponiendose en nuestra guerra de miradas

-En realidad... ni siquiera pude acercarme a él porque este intento de de estrella porno me arrastro con él a ese motel de mala muerte- todas las miradas pasaron de mi a Yamato y viceversa, como si se tratase de un juego de ping pong

-¡Ja! Deberias agradecerme que no te deje en esa disco y te di un techo para dormir y un inodoro para desahogarte-

-Si claro-

El ambiente se ponia cada vez mas denso, y los demas comenzaban a sentirse incomodos por tener que presenciar nuestra discucsion, asi que las chicas intentaron cambiar el tema

-¡Ah es cierto!- interrumpio Sora- vamos Zoe, dile por que vinimos aqui-

-Ah... pero prometeme que no te vas a enojar- me suplico la rubia acompañada de una carita de triste, y no tuve otra que asentir- disculpa por haber tomado tu ropa interior y por haberla perdido en el club- solto apenada e inmediatamente se cubrio la cabeza con los brazos y cerro los ojos, esperando un golpe

-¡¿Pero como la... olvidalo, no quiero saber- ahora entiendo por que la pieza de encaje voladora me habia resultado tan familiar ¡era una de mis favoritas!

-Vean el lado positivo... mientras Zoe hacía se show, el chico de la barra me dijo que tenia un gran futuro como bailarina y que, si algun dia necesitaba dinero, las puertas de la disco estan abiertas para ella- comento Miyako

Todos rieron ante el comentaio,asi que aproveche para acercarme a ella

-Miyako, si me ayudas a salir de esto, te consigo una foto de Ken cuando era un bebe- le susurre

-Esta bien... pero que sea la foto y una web cam nueva para mi notebook- ¡maldita Miyako! ¿acaso en lo unico en que piensa es en computadoras?

-Trato hecho- respondi algo molesta e inmediatamente abrazo a Takeru, con el brazo izquierdo, y a Hikari, con el derecho

-Ahora que lo recuerdo ustedes desaparecieron junto anoche... ¿se puede saber donde estaban?- todas las miradas se posarin sobre ellos, el rubio comenzo a sudar y la castaña parecia un semaforo de lo ruborizada que estaba

-Eh... bueno... nosotros...- intento comenzat Tk pero las palabras no salian de su boca por culpa de la cara agresiva con la que lo miraba Taichi

-Con eso me dicen todo... creo que es el momento de tener "la charla"- dijo rotundamente la pelimorada sonriendo maliciosamente

-¡¿L-l-l-l-l-la c-c-ch-cha-r-r-r-l-la?!- exclamo el rubio mientras sus mejillas ardian

-¿Que charla?- pregunto Hikari curiosa y frunciendo el ceño

-Bueno, como ya tienen edad suficiente llego el día en que escuchen la historia entre el "ciberchico", la "ciberchica" y la "ciberdecarga"- les respondio Miyako al momento que todos estallabamos en risas, a excepcion de Hikari, que cada vez entendia menos, y de Takeru, que parecia un letrero luminoso por el color de su rostro- Un día una chica conocio a un chico atraves de Twitter, luego de un tiempo descubrieron que tenian demasiado en comun asi que decidieron que ya era el momento de conocerse en persona. Su primera cita salio perfecta y pensaron que debia conocerse "mas a fondo". Cuando estuvieron en un lugar privado, el ciberchico "introdujo" su "pendrive" en el "puerto USB" de la ciberchica y comenzaron a "traspasarse archivos", pero como no tenian activado el "firewall", corrieron el riesgo de transferirse "virus" o de hasta causar un cambio radical a la "ciberchica"... ¿entendieron a donde voy?- finalizo arqueando una ceja

-¿Estamos hablando de computadoras?- pregunto Kair extrañada al momento que los chicos se lamentaban porque fuera tan ingenua

-Lo que quiero decirles- comenzo de nuevo la pelimorada perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba- es que usen "proteccion"-

-¡Ahh! por ahi hubieras empezado si queries referirte a los globos extraños de Zoe- dijo Hikari despreocupada al momento que todos centraban la vista en la rubia

-¿Por que me miran asi?... siempre hay que estar preparada... ¡por si hay suerte!- respondio levantando ambas manos a la vez y provocando la risa de todos los presentes

-Si, ese es un metodo pero tambien hay otros como...- comenzo Miyako tratando de retomar la conversacion

-¡Los caramelitos de Sora!- se apresuro a decir la castaña haciendo que el rostro de la susodicha se ruborizara por completo

-Al parecer Sora ya esta lista Tai, lo unico que falta es que tu te animes- le susurro Yamato provocando que el moreno lo golpeara

-Espero que les haya quedado claro- concluyo Miyako divertida

-Claro que si... ¡Vamos por globos y caramelos Tk!-exclamo la castaña tomandolo del brazo mientras sonreia

-Si quieres te prestamos el cuarto por rato hermanito, aqui tengo la llave...- se mofo Yamato

-¡¡Que no se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima por que te castro Takaishi!!- grito Taichi pero la feliz pareja ya estaban muy lejos... ¡se veian tan tiernos juntos!

* * *

Hola seguidores!!!! tanto tiempo sin actualizar!!!!! XD, la verdad es que me disculpo por tanta irresponsabilidad de mi parte pero tengo mis motivos: el primero es que la semana pasada tuve dos examenes muy dificiles, el segundo fue que todavia no habiamos terminado el capitulo y no queriamos publicar hasta no definir bien la historia, el tercero... es que el miercoles que viene es mi cumpleaños (y espero saludos de su parte XD). Este dilema produjo varios enfrentamientos con mi mama y con eso toda mi querida inspiracion se iba por el caño U.U madres... siempre lo arruinan todo... Y el ultimo gran dilema de esta semana fue que mi querido hermano (notese el sarcasmo) desconfiguro la computadora con uno de sus juegos y perdi todos mis archivos, entre ellos mis adorados fics, ¡imaginense! tuve que volver a pasar este capitulo desde el principio...

Bueno... basta de lamentos y volvamos a lo nuestro... las canciones que aparecen en el capitulo son _Have you ever seen the rain_ de Rod Stewart, me encanta esa cancion y es la favorita de mi papa, _Like a Virgin_ de Madonna, un clasico de los 80's, y _Love is a Battlefield _de Pat Benatar, esta cancion seguro que la escucharon si vieron la pelicula Si tuviera 30, porque la protagonista la baila en la pijamada.

La explicacion de Miyako **NO** fue idea mia, repito **No fue idea mia**... esa historia me llego por correo y decidi incluirla... le hice unos retoques pero no vino de mi imaginacion

En los comentarios note que estan un poquito impacientes por tener Mimato... bueno en el proximo capitulo sera el ultimo enfrentamiento y ya, desde el capitulo 10, las cosas retomaran otro rumbo, aunque eso no impedira un poco de discusiones.

Gracias a las personas que todas las semanas comentan, y tambien les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos seguidores que se sumaron en el capitulo anterior: **Majo G, Bella-uchiha1, digimon4ever99, melisa, -yume-takaishi-yagami-, snoopyter, Sakura Tachikawa, MimiDeIshida, Pazithha, Meems-ishikawa, Multicolored Midnight, PAOLIS ISHIDA y Puchisko.**

Creo que ya dije todo, pero si quedaron con dudas me avisa...

Hare lo posible por actualizar el proximo sabado...

¡Feliz dia a todos los trabajadores de Fanfiction! Por que leer y escribir fics, para mi es un trabajo de tiempo completo! XD

Atte. Anitikis-Ayana Satoh


	9. La sesion espiritista

**Capitulo 9:** La sesión espiritista

-Por cierto Yama... no olvides que esta noche haremos en el cuarto nuestra sesión espiritista así que no llegues tarde- comento Ryo atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes

-¿De qué hablas?-le pregunto el rubio frunciendo el ceño sorprendido al igual que todos

-¡Oh!, es cierto que no estuviste esta mañana en el desayuno, bueno entonces tendré el honor de contártelo- acoto Ryo pasando su brazo por el hombro de su primo- Hace exactamente diez años en el colegio Fujioka, un alumno fue injustamente castigado y sentenciado a estar encerrado en el sótano solo a base de pan y agua... lo que no sabían era que ese alumno sufría de claustrofobia así que el pobre infeliz murió a los pocos días por demencia. Se dice que durante las noches se pueden escuchar sus lamento y precisamente hoy, en el decimo aniversario de su muerte, su espíritu regresara para vengarse de los descendientes de quienes lo mataron... ¡Los Ishida! ¡Muajajajaja!- el rubio palideció al instante, como si acabara de aparecerse frente a él ese dichoso fantasma… ¿En serio era tan estúpido como para creer semejante tontería?

-Espero que no piense en rajarte, Matty- lo desafío Taichi, y, como el orgullo en esa familia parecía ser de tamaño Jumbo, el idiota de Yamato no tardo relajarse y sonreír con esa típica cara de "soy el que más sabe de sexo"

-Por supuesto que no- muy bien, esta era mi oportunidad de vengarme de todo el clan Ishida-Akiyama de un solo tiro, y no pensaba fallar

-Como veo que nuestra presencia ya está de sobra, nos retiramos ¿No, chicas?- dije en un tono de voz tan dulce que todas mis amigas se voltearon a verme, aunque no por eso no me siguieron- Y si localizan al fantasma le dan un saludo de mi parte- agregue riendo, mientras me volteaba para caminar en la dirección opuesta secundada por mis amigas.

**Yamato P.O.V**

¿Nunca se preguntaron si es que algún integrante de tu familia sufrió algún tipo de accidente nuclear que termino con todas las neuronas de su cerebro? Bueno, pues eso era precisamente lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza ahora. En ese caso, te preguntaras porque, y déjame decirte que la respuesta es muy fácil: Ryo Akiyama.

El muy idiota parecía muy emocionado con eso de la sesión espiritista, porque iba vestido con una especie de bata africana muy larga de diversos colores; un turbante árabe en la cabeza, que poseía un gran rubí en el centro; y un bastón largo de madera con flecos de paja en los extremos.

-Ryo, ¿en serio es necesario que te vistas como un travesti para esto? Porque no creo que a Rika le haga mucha gracia que su novio se esté volviendo metrosexual- comente divertido, a lo que el muy infantil de mi primo solo se dedico a sacarme la lengua.

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras primito, pero si no me visto mi espíritu no estará preparado para soportar toda la cantidad de energía que necesitare emplear para la invocación- ya decía yo que era un idiota, pero jamás pensé que a ese extremo- Además el tipo que me asesoro en esto del espiritismo me ofreció un descuento del libro si también le compraba el traje, y no podía perder una oportunidad así-

La charla que manteníamos fue interrumpida por mis amigos y compañeros de cuarto que acababan de regresar del comedor, ya que ni Ryo no yo habíamos cenado; él "porque necesitaba que su alma hiciera un pequeño sacrificio al difunto para que este se presentara" y yo porque sencillamente no tenía hambre… Es más, me hallaba en un estado de depresión post-castigo, y es que a mi madre no se le pudo haber ocurrido otra cosa mejor que obligarnos a Tachikawa y a mí a ser sus secretarios de tiempo completos hasta El baile de los Fundadores, lo que me obligaría a permanecer junto a Mimí durante varias horas al día... Seguro que terminaría estéril y con la mitad de mi cuerpo enyesado.

-Toma Yama, te traje esto- me dijo mi hermano, tendiéndome una bolsa de patatas fritas y una lata fresca de Pepsi, a lo que le dedique una pequeña sonrisa como agradecimiento… Takeru sabía que yo era de pocas palabras, por lo cual asintió antes de recostarse sobre su cama.

-Muy bien amigos, ya está todo listo- comento Ryo, y fue entonces que Taichi, Takeru y Joe se levantaron de sus lugares para acercarse hasta la cama de mi primo. En el centro, el había colocado un tablero muy extraño que tenia representados diferentes dibujos de calaveras, brujas y monstruos irreconocibles a la vuelta, y una gran oz afilada en el centro.

A medida que los chicos se acercaron, el idiota de Ryo comenzó a dibujarles unas líneas verticales en las mejillas mientras recitaba una sarta de palabras sin sentido, que, según me conto hacia unas horas, eran para protegerse de los espíritus por si estos se enfadaban

-¿Es que de verdad creerán en esa estupidez del fantasma y se dejaran pintar como niñitas?- comente al borde de un ataque de risa, puesto que jamás pensé que Taichi y Joe fueran a seguirle el juego a Ryo… Takeru era punto y aparte. Parecía que el también había sufrido aquel accidente nuclear que comente al principio, porque siempre se fiaba de todo lo que mi primo dijera… O eso, o los virus de la estupidez de Akiyama se propagaban con el aire.

-Mira, no creo que el fantasma llegue a presentarse pero prefiero estar protegido a ser el blanco de la ira de un difunto- me respondió Taichi serio.

-¿Quieres que te pinte las marcas de Apolo, Yama? Dicen que es mejor prevenir que lamentar, primito- comento Ryo divertido, mientras terminaba de dibujar esas líneas en la cara de Joe.

-Ni muerto dejo que me pongas esa cosa es mi bello rostro- le solté molesto- Conociéndote seguro que es tintura indeleble o una mezcla de polvos pica pica- de este idiota podía esperarse cualquier cosa… Si no lo sabría yo, que desde que tengo uso de memoria sufro de sus estúpidas bromas y que me obligaron a ir dos veces al hospital.

-Está bien, pero luego no vengas a mi cama en medio de la noche diciendo que el fantasma esta tirándote de las patas porque no pienso dejar que duermas conmigo- ¡Iug! Preferiría dormir en un nido de ratas antes que estar en la misma cama que Ryo- Y no te tomes esto tan a la ligera… Recuerda que fue un Ishida el responsable de la muerte de ese hombre, así que no me sorprendería que el fantasma se las ensañara contigo-

Aquello me hizo tragar con pesadez… ¿Y si, después de todo, Ryo conseguía invocar al fantasma y todo resultaba ser cierto? Fue entonces cuando me di un pellizco… y volví en si ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar eso? Yo más que nadie sabía que esto era una completa tontería, y que el tipo ese que le vendió las cosas a Akiyama solo quiso estafarlo. No existía ningún fantasma. Y me quedaría aquí para ver como su plan fallaba.

**Mimí P.O.V**

-¿Estas lista, Miyako? Al parecer ya van a comenzar…- dije por el comunicador a mi amiga, que en esos momentos se hallaba frente al tablero de la electricidad del Instituto Fujioka.

_-Lo tengo todo preparado desde hace un buen rato, así que cuando me des la señal comenzaremos con la función-_ me respondió entre risas… ¿Y cómo no hacerlo?, si la broma que teníamos planeada pasaría a la historia, por no decir que el muy idiota de Yamato se orinaría en los pantalones y los demás recibirían un susto de muerte.

En esos momentos me hallaba bajo la ventana del cuarto de los chicos, escondida entre unos arbustos y observándolo todo con unos prismáticos de última generación cortesía de Miyako quien, además de ser una experta en computadoras, había resultado ser una técnica en electricidad muy buena y fanática de las aves. Gracias a esto, podía observar con diferentes sensores a los chicos, como por ejemplo con el de visión nocturna o el térmico.

Lamentaba que ninguna de las otras chicas hubiese querido participar, pero Sora dijo que tenía una reunión con sus amigas del tenis; Hikari no quería hacer algo así a su hermano y a Takeru, y Zoe no podía faltar a la reunión de su club de fans de Yamato, aunque si me pidió que, si el rubio llegaba a quitarse la camisa o algo, tomara una foto con la cámara de Miyako, de lo contrario, cito textual, _"cortaría todos los lazos de amistad que nos unían"_… Era extraña, por no decir una maniática.

Comenzaba a tener hambre, ya que no había asistido a la cena por montar guardia aquí y analizar la situación, así que saque de la mochila la barra de cereal que traía junto con el botellón de agua mineral… Hey, no por gastarles una broma a estos idiotas me moriría de hambre. Además parecían estar lo bastante entretenidos con el maquillaje que Ryo les estaba colocando, así que de seguro tardarían en comenzar. En el cuarto solo se hallaban los del clan Ishida, es decir Yamato y sus parientes, Taichi y Joe. El cuarto chico, que supongo es Kouji, parecía haberse retirado y no participar de la sesión espiritista… Bueno, al menos no todos los "hombres" de esta habitación son monos no pensantes. El único que permanecía alejado de la cama de Akiyama era el rubio mayor, porque al parecer no estaba muy interesado en eso de invocar a los difuntos y, por lo que podía escuchar (cortesía de un mini micrófono instalado por Miyako) hasta se burlaba de la brujeria… En ese caso, era mi responsabilidad obligarlo a creer.

**Yamato P.O.V**

¡Qué dulce es la venganza! Y pensar que, casi, me voy con Kouji a beber por ahí con los del equipo de futbol… Pero no, el destino quiso que me quedara aquí y presenciara este circo. Apenas si podía contener la risa, de ver como el muy tonto de Ryo pensaba que verdad así podría invocar a un espíritu, bailando alrededor de las brasas, que se hallaban sobre un pedazo de metal, al son de unos tambores mientras echaba hierbajos al carbón ardiente. Por suerte había tomado la precaución de encender mi webcam y proyectarla hacia su dirección, así que ahora ya tendría un as bajo la manga con cual amenazarlo la próxima vez que me jugara sucio.

-No lo entiendo… Se supone que luego de esto tendríamos que sentir la presencia del fantasma en el cuarto- dijo mi querido primo, que a estas alturas ya estaba mosqueándose porque el dichoso difunto aun no aparecía.

-Tal vez debamos hablarle, o pedirle que nos de alguna señal de que, verdaderamente, está presente- comento Takeru, quien ahora era el único que seguía creyendo en las patrañas de Akiyama, ya que mis amigos comenzaban a dudar de que eso del ritual no fuera más que otra de sus bromas.

-Voy a intentarlo… Oh, espíritu del que alguna vez fue Hayato Itsuki, yo, la persona que te obligo a regresar del mas allá, te pide que nos des una señal que confirme tu presencia en este cuarto- no pude evitar destornillarme de la risa, porque el intento de voz grave que hizo fue verdaderamente patético… ¿Es que de verdad esperaba que con semejantes bobadas un fantasma apareciera?

Fue entonces, que la tensión de las luz principal de la habitación disminuyo de manera considerable por unos segundos, para luego incrementarse de manera considerable y, al final, regresar a la normalidad… ¿Pero qué diablos pasó?

-¡Es el fantasma! ¡Hizo eso para demostrarnos que está aquí!- exclamo victorioso Ryo, viendo como el rostro de Takeru se iluminaba y, los de mis amigos, recuperaban el interés en el tema. Por supuesto que mi primo no se quedo tranquilo con esto, y al instante volvió a dirigirse al "fantasma"- Oh, gran fantasma, para comprobar que de verdad estas aquí, te pido que eleves nuevamente la tensión de luz-

Como por arte de magia, la bombilla que pendía del techo brillo a más no poder durante poco más de cuatro segundos, volviendo luego a la normalidad… Un momento, ¿acaso…? No Yamato, ya alucinas. Seguro que los viejos fusibles de la escuela volvieron a dañarse. Los fantasmas NO existen.

-¡¿Lo vieron?! ¡El fantasma si esta aquí!-Esta vez fue Takeru el que hablo, y al parecer aquello de que un difunto estuviera cerca lo alegraba porque tenía en el rostro la misma sonrisa boba que ponía cada vez que veia a Hikari.

-Muy bien, arranquemos con las preguntas- dijo Ryo frotándose las manos y con un gesto malicioso- Si la respuesta es un sí, debe aumentar la intensidad de la luz, pero si es un no deberá disminuirla… ¿Guarda usted algún rencor de su vida anterior?-

-¿Se aparece un fantasma y, de todas las cosas que podrías hacer, se te ocurre…?- le espeto Joe con una ceja alzada, pero cerro la boca al instante cuando la intensidad lumínica volvió a ascender.

Esto seguro era una broma de Ryo. El debía estar controlando todos los fusibles y quería que creyéramos que esto del fantasma era cierto… Pero yo no caería tan fácilmente, no señor.

-Es lo primero que debes preguntarle a un difunto, eso leí en el manual de brujeria… Asi el fantasma lograra sentirse cómodo- explico mi primo a Joe, que ahora estaba temblando del miedo y se aferraba con mucha fuerza al antebrazo de Taichi- Bueno, sigamos… Ese resentimiento, ¿está relacionado con alguien que conozcamos? Porque nos gustaría saber quién es, y si podemos ayudarlo a vengarse- volvió a usar ese tono de voz grave, que ya comenzaba a ponerme nervioso, mientras sonreía de forma maléfica. Y las luces volvieron a intensificarse, pero esta vez varias veces seguidas… Como si el tal fantasma estuviese tratando de gritar un "si" a todo pulmón.

-Ya creo que debes detenerte Ryo, la broma llego demasiado lejos…- le dije de mala gana y un tanto nervioso, porque eso de invocar fantasmas la verdad, no me hacía nada de gracias… Es más, me negaba a admitirlo, pero me aterraba, y todo porque a los cinco años un tipo disfrazado de zombie me dio un sustote de muerte en Halloween, cosa que genero un total miedo a todo aquello relacionado con la oscuridad, la magia y los espíritus.

-No es ninguna broma, Yamato… El fantasma de Itsuki de verdad está aquí ¿o crees que yo estoy jugando con la intensidad de la luz? Está bien, admito que soy malvado y hago bromas a diario, pero de ahí a reconectar todo un sistema de cables… Por favor, hasta yo tengo un límite- Maldito Ryo. ¡Mil veces maldito! Tenía razón… Era demasiado estúpido como para hacer semejante cosa. Para colmo de males, las luces volvieron a intensificarse en intervalos.- Calma señor fantasma, no se preocupe que ahora estoy con usted… ¿Esa persona a la que se refiere, esta aquí?-

Y las luces volvieron a encenderse con mucha intensidad… Ok, ya estaba asustado y no me importaba admitirlo. Sin dudarlo dos veces, me acerque hasta la ronda de los chicos e intente mantenerme lo más cerca posible de Taichi, aunque Joe no me hacia las cosas nada fácil.

-¿Acaso soy yo esa persona, señor Itsuki?- Por primera vez, las luces bajaron de intensidad hasta el grado de que apenas si distinguía el rostro de los demás- Pues que bueno… ¿Es acaso, Takeru?- pregunto Ryo de nuevo, a lo cual recibió como respuesta otro bajón de tensión- No, está bien…. ¿Y qué hay con Yamato?- de repente, las luces se elevaron a tal intensidad que la bombilla casi explota.

¡¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba a ese fantasma?! Yo podía jurar que jamás le había hecho nada. Ni él ni a ningún otro difunto… Me puse pálido, y hasta comencé a respirar entrecortadamente.

-¿Ves, Yama? Te dijimos que los hechizo de protección si servían… Ahora el señor fantasma se desquitara contigo- me dijo Takeru divertido… ¡Maldito enano! ¡¿Como podía resultarle gracioso que un espíritu estuviese enfadado conmigo?! Y luego dicen que la familia es lo primero…

-¿Planea hacer algo a mi querido primo, señor Itsuki?- inquirió Ryo otra vez, y recibiendo, una nueva respuesta afirmativa.

-¡Ya deja de hacer eso que me asustas!- le grite molesto, y sin poder evitarlo me lleve la mano derecha a la boca y comencé a chuparme el pulgar… ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! El psicólogo que hablo con mi madre luego de que ocurriera lo del zombie le dijo muy claramente que yo jamás lograría superar mi fobia a lo sobrenatural, y el hecho de que hiciera eso en frente de mis amigos lo dejaba muy en claro.

-No es mi culpa que te burlaras de la brujeria, Yamato… Se hombre, y asume la responsabilidad de tus actos- me respondió Ryo muy serio, y juro que, de no haber sido por las luces, que volvieron a parpadear, lo habría estrangulado... Fue entonces que me puse a temblar como una hoja

-Vamos, Matt, no seas gallina… Ni que el señor Itsuki fuera a dejarte estéril- se burlo Taichi, secundando por las risas de Joe y Takeru… ¿Y así se hacen llamar mis amigos? ¡Malditos traidores! Debí haberme marchado con Kouji cuando tuve la oportunidad.

-No, en todo caso ese es trabajo de Mimí Tachikawa, y no creo que el señor fantasma quiera entrometerse en su camino- agrego mi primo con sorna, a lo cual todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Pero, en ese preciso momento, la intensidad de la corriente eléctrica se elevo al máximo y, a los pocos segundos, nos vimos sumidos en una completa oscuridad cuando la bombilla se fragmento en mil pedazos… Todos se callaron al instante, esperando a ver qué sucedería a continuación, y fue entonces cuando unas chispas luminosas se materializaron junto a la ventana, al tiempo que de que una sombra encapuchada nos observaba con un cuchillo gigante entre sus manos.

-Co… co… ¡corran!- exclamo Ryo entre jadeos, antes de precipitarse con una velocidad envidiable hacia la puerta y quitándose el turbante de la cabeza, que al parecer era lo bastante pensado como para llevarlo puesto.

En el acto, todos le obedecimos sin rechistar, mientras gritábamos al igual que unas niñas de pre-escolar… Pero ¿Qué otra cosa podíamos hacer? Si un maniático, del cual desconocíamos si estaba vivo o muerto, acababa de aparecerse en el patio con un cuchillo gigante. Corrimos como si el mundo se fuera a terminar hasta que llegamos al patio principal, ya que solo nos dedicamos a seguir los pasos de Ryo, cuando me detuve porque oí claramente que alguien decía mi nombre.

-Hey, Ishida… El señor fantasma quiere que saludes a la cámara- Tarde dos segundos en comprender lo que sucedía, y había sucedido… No había que ser muy inteligente para suponer que, después de haber dicho eso, era Mimí Tachikawa la que estaba detrás de todo esto. Permanecía en una de las esquinas laterales del patio, oculta tras los algunos arbustos, y con una cámara de alta definición entre sus manos… Estaba a punto de enfrentarla, cuando el director de la escuela apareció en el lado opuesto, vistiendo un albornoz y pantuflas, y estallo en un grito:

-¡Todos a mi oficina, AHORA!- apenas me voltee unos segundos para ver como mis amigos lo seguían, y cuando regrese la vista hacia Tachikawa, ella ya había desaparecido.

Suspire desganado mientras emprendía la marcha hacia la oficina del director, pero había algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro: Esto no se quedaría así. Mimí quería guerra, pues bien… Guerra es lo que tendría.

* * *

¡Hola queridos lectores! Se preguntaran como, después de casi tres años de ausencia, me atrevo a volver de las sombras como si nada hubiese pasado… pues bien, ¡la inspiración regreso a mi cabecita!. Durante todo este tiempo estuve avocada a trabajar y leer fics de Harry Potter, pero hoy, milagrosamente, revisando mi perfil de fanfiction decidí que era momento de retomar esta historia y bueno… ¡aquí me tienen!

Si es que por ahí queda algún fan, le pido mil disculpas por haberlo dejado colgado durante tanto tiempo, porque no crean que la culpa no me carcomía cada vez me que llegaba una notificación sobre un review… Pero bueno, la verdad pase por tantas cosas que deje de lado esta página y cuando regrese, lo hice alejada del anime.

En fin, ya estuvo bueno de excusas… ¿Que tal el capitulo? No es ni por asomo lo que tenía originalmente escrito, pero lamentablemente perdí los manuscritos originales y esto es lo que mi cabeza pudo recordar. Aunque ahora sí les prometo que, de ahora en mas, TODO será Mimato.

Espero que, si aún queda alguien por ahí, se atreva a dejarme un review criticando mi larga ausencia xD, o al menos el capitulo.

Y, por si les interesa ver el poster que hice para el fic, los invito a pasar por mi perfil y buscar el enlace. :)

XOXO

Atte. Anitikis


	10. ¿Tregua?

**Capitulo 10:** ¿Tregua?

Hay tres simples palabra que pueden describir mi estado de ánimo actual: "odio este colegio"… No, más bien: "odio a Natsuko", lo que sería un equivalente a decir "odio a Yamato". Simplemente ya no soporto que compartamos la misma habitación durante tres horas al día, porque eso está acabando con mi paciencia y mis nervios. Y la culpa de todo esto era de Ryo, porque si no fuera por el habríamos regresado de la disco y Natsuko no nos habría castigado nombrándonos sus secretarios de medio tiempo.

Resople vencida, al tiempo que terminaba de pasar en la computadora un informe que la bruja Takaishi me había dado hacia un rato… Por suerte, hoy parecía que iba a librarme de la compañía de su hijo porque ya había pasado casi media hora y el aun no llegaba…. Bueno, al menos una buena noticia. Y ni es que esa fuera la única, porque muchas cosas habían ocurrido luego de mi broma del fantasma.

Ya casi habían transcurrido tres semanas de eso, y, durante ese periodo, la situación sentimental de dos de mis amigas había cambiado. Por empezar, Taichi, que cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser un ciego total, descubrió que Sora le gustaba y que, además, a ella le gustaba el, asi que durante la última fiesta de celebración que hizo el equipo de futbol se armo de valor para besarla. El resto se lo pueden imaginar… Se apartaron un poco, hablaron, y bla, bla, bla. En resumen, llevan dos semanas juntos y se ven muy felices. La otros dos tortolitos eran Takeru y Hikari, ¿pueden creerlo? Al parecer, el chico estaba colado por ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no se atrevía a decir nada por temor a que Taichi lo asesinara...Y ahí fue en donde intervino Sora. El rubio menor se lo comento, y fue ella quien se encargo de hacer entrar en razón al capitán del equipo de futbol. Luego hablo con mi amiga, y los más pequeños del grupo llevan ya una semana de novios oficiales… ¡Les juro que son la ternura personificada cuando están juntos! Aunque el único que no piensa lo mismo es Taichi.

En lo que concierne al resto de mis compañeras de cuarto, la verdad no se produjeron cambios notables: Rika sigue muy enamorada, y celosa, de Ryo; Zoe está trabajando muy duro en lo de la cacería, porque aun no pierde la fe en que podrá atrapar a Kouji, y además sigue babeando por Yamato cada vez que lo ve; y Miyako, como siempre, está usando su notebook todo el día, aunque ahora que lo pienso suele desaparecerse siempre durante las noches… Mmm, tendré que investigar eso.

Y yo, que puedo decirles, sigo siendo la misma perra despiadada de siempre que se encarga de hacer la vida miserable a Yamato y a su querida madre. Por supuesto que Ishida no se quedo atrás, y últimamente esta devolviéndome cada jugarreta que le hice… Por ejemplo, luego de que subiera el video del fantasma a Youtube, el cual por cierto ya lleva más de quince mil visitas, me entere de que toda mi ropa interior había desaparecido, como por arte de magia, para luego ser subastada en el colegio Fujioka por un "benefactor anónimo", lo que dio puntapié a una guerra que ya llevaba tres semanas de duración. No tarde mucho en vengarme, y mi siguiente movimiento fue hurgar por todo el departamento de Natsuko hasta encontrar algún video casero para usar en su contra… De solo recordar lo gracioso que fue ver a un Yamato de cuatro años en alta definición y haciendo una fiesta de té con sus peluches les juro que quisiera orinarme de la risa. Y no fui la única que lo vio, sino todos los chicos de ambos colegios durante la asamblea mensual. Como respuesta, el muy desgraciado le agrego a mi crema exfoliante polvos irritantes, lo que hizo que mi cuerpo se llenara de granos obligándome a permanecer en la enfermería, ¡de nuevo!, por unos días. Entre broma va, broma viene, llegamos a hoy.

De repente la puerta de entrada a la dirección se abrió, y quien entro no fue otro que el "rey Ishida" en persona… ¡Mierda! Y yo que ya me había hecho a la idea de que tendría una tarde en paz. Traía consigo un bolso mediano junto a una carpeta, que seguramente eran los informes que debían llegar hoy de Tokio. Vestía el uniforme de su colegio, que era similar al nuestro (camisa blanca, corbata negra y chaleco a cuadros rojo y negro) a diferencia de un pantalón en lugar de una falda, con lo cual lo verde de su cabello resaltaba notablemente… Ah, olvide mencionar que mi última jugada fue agregar a su champú un poco de tinte verde manzana, razón por la cual su cabello daba la impresión de estar cubierto de mocos… Venganza, dulce venganza.

-Mira, sé que soy irresistible pero podrías al menos mirarme de forma más disimulada e intentar no derramar tanta saliva- comento, con ese típico tonito de suficiencia que empleaba todo el tiempo... ¡Y es que había vuelto a mirarlo por demasiado tiempo! No era la primera vez que me ocurría, y este imbécil no perdía oportunidad para picarme cada vez que sucedía.

-Lo que tu digas, pero déjame recordarte que te vi casi desnudo una vez y, podrás estar muy dotado arriba, pero abajo no tienes más que un pequeño bultito- touché, con eso logre sulfurarlo porque vi que, de repente, toda la sangre se le agolpo en las mejillas. Estaba a punto de responderme cuando la puerta del despacho de Natsuko se abrió.

-Matt, que bueno que estas aquí… Necesito hablar contigo- dijo la directora, haciéndole una seña con la mano para incitarlo a entrar a su oficina. El rubio me dedico una gélida mirada por unos momentos, a lo que únicamente atine a ensanchar mi sonrisa malvada, antes de girarse hacia su madre- Y cuando vengas, por favor trae los papeles que tienes en la mano-

Se marcho sin decir palabra, con lo que decidí terminar de una buena vez por todas con aquel maldito informe que debía pasar a la computadora para poder macharme en paz a mi habitación… Hoy, parecía que Natsuko se había apiadado de mí y me dijo que cuando terminara con eso era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Continúe con eso, y al rato el muy cretino de su hijo regreso para ocupar el escritorio de enfrente y comenzar con sus deberes… Asi era cada tarde, si no estábamos discutiendo, nos las pasábamos en silencio haciendo cada uno lo suyo, hasta que las tres horas de tortura terminaban y cada uno se marchaba por el lado opuesto del pasillo.

-Mimí…- comenzó el, y por el tono de voz suave que empleaba no sabía que esperar así que únicamente lo mire fijamente pero sin bajar la guardia- Yo… ¡Mierda! Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba- suspiro pesadamente, antes de que su cara se volviera completamente roja- Lo siento- soltó de repente, a lo que atine a fruncir el ceño confundida.

-¿Lo sientes?- ¿Acaso había cambiado de proveedor de marihuana y le habían vendido una defectuosa? Porque, si algo había aprendido en el poco tiempo que llevaba en esta escuela era que TODOS los Ishida, y sus allegados, eran orgullosos, altaneros y engreídos (a excepción de Takeru) y nunca JAMAS admitían sus errores o se disculpaban.

-Sí, lamento haberte hecho todas esas bromas de mal gusto, a pesar de que fueras tú la que comenzaras con todo- ¡ahí estaba! Yo sabía que era prácticamente imposible que Yamato se dirigiera a mí sin insultarme o culparme de algo, y estaba a punto de responderle cuando prosiguió- Mira, creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, admito que no debí insultarte en la piscina el día que te conocí, ni tampoco insinuarte cosas al oído durante el primer ensayo del baile per…-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?- le corte de una buena vez, porque aquello no tenía sentido… ¿Desde cuándo Yamato Ishida dejaba su ego, que era del tamaño de una mansión, e intentaba pedir disculpas? Aquí seguramente había gato encerrado.

-Propongo una tregua- me respondió serio, razón por la cual me dedique a estudiar con detenimiento su rostro y asegurarme de que no estaba mintiendo- Quien sabe… En una de esas, quizás tú y yo podamos llegar a ser amigos- al instante comencé a reír divertida ¿Yo amiga de una cosa como él? En verdad la marihuana de mala calidad podía llegar a ser peligrosa, porque parecía que todas las neuronas de su cerebro habían dejado de funcionar.

-Aquello no pasara ni en un millón de años, pero acepto- su cara se ilumino de golpe, y hasta entorno los ojos para asegurarse de que todo era real- Mi arsenal de bromas ya esta acabándose, y aun tengo que darle una buena lección a la estúpida de Rika- agregue pensativa, a lo que el atino a sonreír divertido y acercarse hasta mi escritorio. Fue entonces cuando me tendió una mano para cerrar el acuerdo. Claro que tarde bastante en tomársela, y era por el simple hecho de que aun no confiaba plenamente en él- Pero te lo advierto, Ishida… Una mala jugada, y juro que lo lamentaras por el resto de tu patética existencia-

-Te aseguro que no hay ninguna trampa en esto- asevero alzando las manos, antes de sentarse en la punta de la mesa y tenderme un papel envuelto que tenía algo escrito. De inmediato, comencé a leerlo:

"_Reúnete conmigo esta noche a las 9 en la fuente de la entrada, y te demostrare que no miento… Pero no vístete bien que saldremos de la escuela"_

¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Yo sabía que todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Como bien dicen por ahí: "árbol que nace torcido, jamás su tronco endereza"… O sea, ¿de verdad este imbécil piensa que soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de lo que intenta hacer? Una vez ya intento propasarse conmigo, y permítanme recordarles que falto muy poco para que lo dejara estéril. Pero ¿quería intentarlo otra vez?

-Mira Yamato, si te atreves a pensar siquiera que soy lo bastante estúpida como para no ver tus verdaderas intenciones estas muy equivocado- dije bastante molesta, regresando la vista hacia la computadora para continuar con el informe- Asi que mejor vete a buscar otra tonta que te haga el favor, porque ni en tus mas locos sueños te daría una oportunidad-

-Te juro que es lo que piensas... Ya intente eso una vez, y desde ese entonces mi armamento no volvió a ser el mismo- intente contener la risa, pero había resultado tan divertido que se hubiera atrevido a confesarme eso que no pude evitarlo y estalle en una sonora carcajada. El no se hizo esperar, por lo que a los pocos segundos ambos nos encontrábamos riendo juntos… ¡Esperen! ¡¿En qué momento sucedió esto?! Hacia unas horas estaba planeando mi siguiente movimiento, y ahora resulta que parezco la mejor amiga del chico que me hacia la vida imposible- Por favor, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que soy diferente- agrego ya serio, lo que me hizo alzar el rostro e inspeccionar al suyo, cosa que fue un grave error… Ahí estaban sus ojos, tan bellos y azules como el océano. Irradiaban una luz muy particular, lo que me hizo pensar por unos momentos que quizá… No, Yamato fue, es y siempre será un sex symbol que piensa que tiene el mundo a sus pies. Lo único que intenta es hacerme caer en su trampa, pero no lo conseguirá. Al instante aparte la vista, y volví a concentrarme en la computadora.

-Muy bien, acepto pero nada mas porque no tengo nada interesante que hacer en mi cuarto… Y te lo advierto Ishida, al mínimo intento de propasarte juro por tu enorme ego que te arrancare esa cosa pequeñita que tienes ahí abajo- espere que me insultara, o que cancelara en ese momento nuestros planes, pero únicamente asintió con una sonrisa, para luego volver a su escritorio y continuar con sus actividades.

Eso había sido raro. Muy raro… Hacía apenas unos minutos odiaba a un chico que se creía el adonis griego de todo el colegio Fujioka, y ahora resulta que ya no estamos peleados sino que tendremos una cita… ¿Como sucedió todo esto? ¿Acaso es un sueño? ¿O el día de los inocentes? Tendría que ir con cuidado, al menos hasta asegurarme que Yamato era de fiar.

Me volví a verlo por unos instantes, pero al parecer el tuvo la misma idea y, al cruzarse nuestras miradas, me dedico un guiño… Juro por dios que sentí a mi corazón latir mas a prisa, y al mismo tiempo que toda la sangre de mis arterias se congelaba. Pero ¡¿Que mierda me pasaba?! Yo no sentía absolutamente nada por Yamato. Ni por él ni por ningún otro chico. Al fin y al cabo, todos terminan siendo iguales… Resople abatida, antes de cortar el contacto visual con él y regresar a mis actividades.

**Yamato P.O.V**

-¡¿Tu y Mimí Tachikawa?!- exclamo Taichi sonriendo, antes de estallar en carcajadas junto con Takeru y Ryo- ¡Pagaría por ver eso!-

-Apuesto veinte dólares a que volverá en una ambulancia y con todos los huesos del cuerpo roto- comento mi "muy querido" primo mofándose, al tiempo que depositaba sobre la cama de Takeru un billete.

-Pues yo apuesto a que ni siquiera lograran dejar el colegio y mi hermano ya estará estéril- le respondió este siguiéndole el jueguito, sacando también de su billetera veinte dólares y depositándolos sobre la cama… ¿Y así se hacen llamar mi familia? Condenada manga de traidores.

-Necesito que me expliques que tragedia ocurrió para que accedieras a eso, Matty- me dijo Taichi preocupado, al tiempo que se acercaba a mi cama e inspeccionaba mi rostro con curiosidad.

En esos momentos me hallaba en mi cuarto preparándome para lo que, seguramente, sería una larga noche. Llevaba puesto unos jeans, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra que recibí como regalo en mi último cumpleaños. Para mala suerte mía, el trió de idiotas no tuvo otra mejor idea que quedarse en la habitación puesto que ninguno tenía nada mejor que hacer… hasta dentro de unas horas, claro. Tenían pensando reunirse cada uno con su novia, pero para eso debían esperar a que los maestros encargados de revisar los dormitorios dejaran de dar lata y se fueran a dormir. Yo, en cambio, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera gracias a un documento escrito de mi madre, cosa que incluía salir del colegio en mi auto y con compañía.

De solo escuchar las palabras de Taichi, recordé de repente como había llegado a tan extraña situación…

_Flashback_

_Acababa de llegar al despacho de mi madre con toda la cantidad de papeles que me había pedido, los cuales me tomo casi media hora encontrar gracias al desastre que Ryo hizo el departamento, y la verdad no me encontraba de muy buen humor. Como si eso no fuera poco, a la pesada de Mimí no le cayó en gracia el comentario que hice sobre su forma de mirarme y comenzó a despotricar contra mi hombría, cosa que me molesta muchísimo porque ni siquiera sabe de lo que habla (¡ya quisiera verme desnudo por completo!)… En fin, estuve a punto de responderle cuando la señora directora, dígase mi madre, interrumpió el inicio de la discusión y me cito a su despacho._

_-Por favor, toma asiento Yamato- dijo con esa típica voz de mando que usa con sus alumnas, a lo que obedecí dejándome caer en la silla con pesadez… ¿Y ahora que quería? ¿Acaso no le bastaba ya con haberme quitado mis tardes libres para encerrarme con la chica más peligrosa de todo el colegio Matsuki? Parecía que no -Como sabes, vienes proponiéndome desde hace meses que te deje regresar a Tokio para terminar el instituto allá y siempre me he negado... Bueno, estoy dispuesta a ceder a tu petición-_

_-¡¿De verdad?!- pregunte asombrado, porque sinceramente no me esperaba eso… Desde principios del año pasado que venía insistiéndole en que me dejara vivir con mi padre en Tokio para terminar la preparatoria ahí (aunque eso no era más que una simple excusa para librarme de esta cárcel sofisticada y poder dedicarme en paz a mi verdadera pasión: la música), pero quiso no acceder, y papá tampoco hizo nada para ayudarme a convencer a mamá._

_-Exacto, pero antes necesito de tu colaboración- tenía que haberlo supuesto, después de todo soy su hijo… Era prácticamente imposible que mi madre accediera a darme algo sin esperar otra cosa a cambio -Por lo que pude observar durante estos días que trabajaron aquí, parece que mantienes una relación con Mimí Tachikawa-_

_-Sí, si es que por relación se entiende enemigos mortales- respondí en tono irónico, a lo que ella solo atino a alzar una ceja y mirarme con cara de "no te creo nada"… ¡Por Dios! Si todo el mundo sabe que nos llevamos de la patada, y ella fue testigo de la broma que la muy desgraciada de Tachikawa me hizo en la última asamblea - Por favor mamá, ¡fue ella la que me dejo el cabello así!- agregue molesto, señalando me hermoso cabello rubio, que ahora poseía unas franjas verde moco gracias a que Mimí no tuvo mejor idea que agregarle tinte a mi champú. _

_-¡El punto es que se entienden!- me corto ella exasperada, antes de apoyar ambas manos sobre el escritorio e inspirar lenta y profundamente… ¿Y ahora que le pasaba? No solía ser de esas mujeres que perdían el control con facilidad, porque esa era una de las principales cosas que se esmeraba en enseñar a todas las alumnas -Solo porque eres mi hijo voy a confesarte esto: ella ya está acabando con mi paciencia... Te juro que en todos mis años como directora, maestra y alumna jamás vi a nadie tan rebelde- Wow, al parecer Mimí Tachikawa no solo se dedicaba a amargarme la vida a mí, sino que parecía tenerla jurada contra todos mis conocidos porque sabía que a Ryo también le había hecho una que otra broma durante la semana pasada… El único que hasta ahora venia salvándose era Takeru- En este tiempo no he logrado un solo cambio, y los métodos ya se me están acabando-_

_-¿Y cómo entro yo en todo esto?__- pregunte alzando una ceja, porque no veia como yo podría contribuir a solucionar el asunto._

_-Quiero que te acerques a ella... Gánate su confianza y convéncela de que necesita componerse- juro que, solo porque es mi madre, no me largue a reír en su cara… ¡¿Que yo hablara con ella?! ¡¿Es que acaso no me había escuchado?! ¡Yo la odio, ella me odia, nos odiamos mutuamente! Es imposible que estemos juntos en una misma habitación, ¿y se le ocurre pedir eso? Creo que mi madre ya está perdiendo la cabeza…_

_-Tengo entendido que Sora Takenouchi es su mejor amiga aquí, ¿por qué no se lo pides a ella?- le respondí de buena forma, ya que si le decía todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza seguramente se olvidaría de esta negociación y ahí sí que me quedaría atrapado en el colegio Fujioka hasta graduarme._

_-Si un chico lo hace, tendré más posibilidades de lograr un cambio- ya sabía a donde quería ir a parar mi madre, y la respuesta era no… A ver, lo aceptaba. Mimí Tachikawa estaba buena, y lo que se dice buena en serio. Hay días en los que no puedo evitar verle ese abdomen plano que sobresale bajo el chaleco del colegio (porque aun se niega a usar la camisa blanca del uniforme), o esas piernas tan blancas y sexys que asoma durante las prácticas de tenis, pero de ahí a intentar algo con ella… No, gracias. Lo intente una vez, y la muy desgraciada casi me deja fuera de combate._

_-¿No será que intentas hacer de casamentera de nuevo?- no era la primera vez que mi madre intentaba una cosa como esta, porque el año pasado ya intento emparejarme con una sus alumnas y las cosas no salieron muy bien… La chica ni siquiera me dejo llegar a segunda base en la primera cita, y luego fue a inventarle un millón de estupideces a mamá antes de irse del colegio._

_-Que decidas salir o no con Mimí ya no es asunto mío, además ya me quedo muy en claro que tu y yo no compartimos la definición de lo que es una "buena chica"- me respondió de manera neutra, aunque sabía que por dentro quería gritarme muchas cosas desagradables. Y es que para mi madre no es ningún secreto que yo haya estado con todas las chicas de este colegio, bueno más bien con la mayoría, y creo que esa es la razón por la que se niega a mandarme a Tokio. Tal vez tenga miedo de convertirse en abuela antes de tiempo -Estuve hablando con Satoe Tachikawa, y me conto que hace mas de un año Mimí no era la chica que tú conoces, sino todo lo contrario: capitana del equipo de porristas, ganadora dos años consecutivos del certamen de belleza "señorita Odaiba", presidenta de su clase… En fin, lo tenía todo. Pero, de la noche a la mañana, cambio drásticamente para convertirse en eso que ves ahora, y llámame bruja pero intuyo que todo fue por un chico-_

_-Entonces ¿lo que pretendes es que vuelva a confiar en lo hombres?- esto era un disparate, por no decir que era lo más estúpido que escuche alguna vez en mi vida… Si, tal vez Mimí había sido todo eso que mi madre decía, pero de ahí a que cambiara por un chico. Era casi imposible. Ese temperamento de los mil demonios que la condenada tenia no pudo haber salido de la noche a la mañana… Tal vez se canso de ser perfecta, y el ogro que tenia dentro surgió- Creo que te equivocas y que todo será una pérdida de tiempo, pero si con eso lograre marcharme lo hare-_

_-Asi me gusta, y recuerda que ella jamás debe enterarse de esto- ¿Que otra salida tenia? No podía negarme a mi madre, puesto que eso significaría adiós a mi libertad, y además las cosas no pintaban tan mal. Solo tenía que usar mis encantos y ganarme a Tachikawa… el resto era pan comido. Aunque ella lo niegue, se que muy en el fondo le atraigo y puedo usar eso a mi favor. De última, si todo esto falla, estaré en condiciones de exigir mi pase de salida porque mamá jamás menciono nada sobre posibles adversidades._

_-No te preocupes, seré una tumba- le asegure restándole importancia al asunto -Ahora si me disculpas iré a terminar con mis obligaciones-_

_-Adelante, y no me falles en esto Yamato- agrego, antes de que yo saliera por la puerta._

_Fin Flashback_

-Solo es una forma de probarle que podemos llegar a un acuerdo y acabar con esta estupidez de la guerra- le respondí a Taichi, sin atreverme a mencionar la conversación de mi madre… No es que no confiara en él, porque era mi mejor amigo desde que ambos éramos pequeños, pero sabía que estaba muy colado por Sora y que en cualquier momento podría escapársele todo. Ella se lo contaría a Mimí, y yo quedaría estéril y atrapado para siempre. No señor, mejor dejar las cosas así.

-Bueno, amigo… suerte con eso- acto seguido, lo vi desaparecer por la ventana del cuarto y perderse entre los arbustos del patio que colindaba con el edificio Matsuki.

No perdí mas el tiempo en la habitación, y antes de que mi querida familia hiciese otro comentario, tome las llaves del auto y me marche por el pasillo. Hubiese ido con Tai hasta el portón del patio, pero necesitaba sacar mi carro del garaje antes de encontrarme con Mimí en la entrada.

Al llegar a la fuente del colegio de las chicas, salí del auto y me apoye sobre una de las puertas del vehículo. En ese momento consulte la hora: quince minutos habían pasado de las nueve… ¡Mierda! No pensé que demoraría tanto en rodear ambos edificios ¿Y si ella ya vino y se fue? ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer? Porque si la buscaba, seguro terminaría muerto…

Por suerte, apareció a los pocos segundos por una de las paredes laterales de la construcción. A pesar de caminar entre las sombras, supe que era ella porque ningún ladrón se atrevería jamás a usar un vestido corto, que apenas si cubría la mitad de sus muslos, y unas botas cortas de tacón aguja. Tengo que admitir que, cuando la luz hizo visible su figura, me lleve una sorpresa… Se veia despampanante. El vestido, a pesar de ser simple, se ceñía a su cuerpo dejando a la vista su esbelta figura, y el maquillaje apenas consistía en un poco de sombras negras sobre sus ojos y brillo labial. Su pelo, como siempre, caía libre por su espalda.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro?- dijo enfurruñada, a lo que me sonroje un poco… ¡Mierda! Otra vez me le quede mirando.

-No… Te ves muy bonita esta noche- respondí a modo de cumplido, y fui testigo de cómo ella, con una habilidad increíble, acorto en tres grandes zancadas la distancia que nos separaba.

-Ya te lo advertí esta tarde: un intento de ligue por tu parte y serias historia- creo que tendré que elegir mejor las palabras, a menos que quiera terminar en urgencias.

-No lo dije con esa intención… Ya olvídalo, y vámonos- suspire pesadamente, antes de abrirle la puerta del acompañante para que entrara.

-¿A dónde piensas llevarme?- pregunto seria, sin quitar la vista de mi rostro… Seguro estaba pensando que la llevaría de vuelta a ese motel de mala muerte en el que pasamos la noche hace unas semanas.

-Es una sorpresa, pero confía en mí…- no dijo nada, pero tampoco se atrevió a subirse al auto- Solo iremos a comer algo por ahí y luego a dar una vuelta- alce las manos en señal de inocencia, y, luego de mucho pensárselo, accedió a entrar.

Rodee el auto para subirme, y sin perder más tiempo lo encendí. Estaba a punto de tener la cita más extraña y peligrosa de toda vida…

* * *

**Notas:** Como les prometi, voy a seguir con el fic. Les dejo este pequeño capitulo, que a pesar de ser corto es de vital importancia para el giro que dara la historia... No se, me dicen si es que la cosa les gusta o no. No tengo mas tiempo, porque ando estudiando para mi examen de ingreso, pero prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda.

Lo repito: se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y quejas. Y desde ya muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron, agregaron a ff y leyeron el capitulo anterior.

Ah, y si quieren ver el intento de poster que hice para el fic los invito a buscar el link de la imagen al final de mi perfil.

Atte. Anitikis


End file.
